


Uma breve história sobre Atsumu Miya

by tsumiway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Hospitals, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumiway/pseuds/tsumiway
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi considerava-se um bom profissional. Após 12 anos em frente aos livros de Medicina e mais um exercendo, enfim, a cardiologia, era bastante atualizado quanto aos novos métodos, às novas doenças e descobertas no geral. Conhecia todas as funções e toda a anatomia do órgão bombardeador de sangue.Contudo, havia uma função em específico que não compreendia — uma abstrata, abordada principalmente em livros de romance. E ele a repudiava, tanto que se recusava a sequer pensar sobre ela. Entretanto, a vida deu seu jeito de fazê-lo, finalmente, entender como um simples sentimento, o amor, poderia ser capaz de manipular o seu ritmo cardíaco, e como o coração, com sua mais nova função, avisaria Sakusa de que: opa, você está apaixonado!E é aí que entra Atsumu Miya, e sua breve história sobre como fez Sakusa entender 100% do coração humano.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 84





	Uma breve história sobre Atsumu Miya

**Author's Note:**

> er oi  
> nunca postei nada aqui no ao3 e mandei logo de cara em português, o que é claramente pedir pelo flop, mas enfim .  
> se você veio pelo tt, muito obrigada pela atenção e oportunidade!! espero que goste a
> 
> e boa sorte!

Hospitais agradavam Sakusa. Talvez fosse a calmaria do andar em que trabalhava, talvez fosse a importância que todos davam à limpeza, o que o tranquilizava em níveis extremos. Por mais contraditório que isso pudesse ser, trabalhar em um hospital fazia Sakusa não pensar muito em sua misofobia.

Nesse momento, Kiyoomi higienizava-se. Estava já livre do avental verde cirúrgico, assim como das luvas, da máscara e da touca protetora. Tinha acabado de finalizar, com sucesso, felizmente, uma cirurgia de ponte de safena.

Olhou pelo vidro, assistindo aos enfermeiros finalizarem a limpeza do paciente inconsciente, prontos para levá-lo de volta ao quarto. Sorriu contido. Estava orgulhoso de seu trabalho e esperava que isso melhoraria a vida do homem ali desacordado.

Sakusa nunca imaginou que seria tão gratificante trabalhar com o peito aberto de outras pessoas. Na verdade, ao longo de sua infância, quando se descobriu misofóbico, jurou que nunca pisaria em um hospital na vida, e faria de tudo para se afastar — era um ambiente nojento, afinal. Contudo, agora trabalhava em um.

Foi meio por acaso, por assim dizer. Sua mente ambiciosa de 14 anos queria livrar o mundo de toda e qualquer doença, para que, assim, ele não precisaria se preocupar com microrganismos que entrariam em seu corpo e o danificariam. Era uma boa ideia. Daí, enfiou em sua cabeça que gostaria de trabalhar na área de pesquisa biológica, para que pudesse compreender mais a fundo as ações dos micróbios e como inativá-los.

Entretanto, por influência do Ensino Médio, interessou-se pela Medicina. Era grotesco, e um pouco medonho, mas era o jeito mais eficiente de livrar-se de doenças. Não era permanente, mas, ainda assim, era o mais presente possível. Sakusa, por mais medo que sentisse de germes, queria enfrentá-los. Assim, dedicou anos de sua vida para a prova vestibular e, depois de 12 anos — 6 da faculdade básica de Medicina, 2 de residência em Cirurgia Geral e mais 4 para se especializar, enfim, em Cirurgia Cardiovascular —, estava exercendo a profissão.

Isso também foi por acaso, a cardiologia. Ora, queria trabalhar com doenças causadas por microrganismos, não? Como foi parar em sistema cardiovascular? Nem ele sabia direito. Lá pelo segundo ou terceiro ano da faculdade, viu-se perdidamente apaixonado pela ideia do curso. Queria ajudar as pessoas, agora não apenas para livrá-las de germes, mas no geral. Queria salvar suas vidas. Sentia-se um verdadeiro super-herói.

Era um pouco aliviante também, já que, de certa forma, não tinha mais muito contato com microrganismos. A maioria das cardiopatias tem causas genéticas ou por hábitos de saúde. Era mais fácil para Sakusa.

Além do mais, não havia nada mais gratificante que fazer um coração voltar a bater.

Secou as mãos e foi à sala comunal, beber um café. Esteve as últimas quatro horas atento a qualquer erro minúsculo que pudesse cometer no órgão vital de um homem que não conhecia, precisava relaxar ao menos um pouco.

— Boa noite — cumprimentou ao chegar na sala.

— Boa — Suna Rintarou respondeu, estendendo pouco os olhos do telefone. — Como foi a cirurgia? — indagou, apesar de não demonstrar muito interesse.

— Como todas as outras — falou.

— Um fracasso? — Sakusa riu anasalado, acompanhando o outro.

— Um sucesso, na verdade. — Suna sorriu fraco e continuou a ler o que quer que estivesse lendo no celular.

Sakusa pôs seu café na xícara e se sentou à frente de Suna. Seus óculos estavam praticamente na metade do nariz e Sakusa teve de segurar o ímpeto de empurrar ele mesmo para ajustá-lo em seu rosto. Bebeu do líquido quente para desviar a atenção.

— Peguei um caso fatal, acho — falou.

— Ah, é? — Sakusa o olhou. Suna, enfim, o observava de volta. Tinha ajeitado os óculos. Assentiu fraco.

— Paciente de 26 anos — disse. — Insuficiência da válvula mitral. — Sakusa o olhava, esperando que continuasse. — Aparentemente sempre sentiu dificuldade para respirar, mas a família nunca deu a devida atenção. Há algum tempo tem sentido palpitações e desmaiou algumas vezes. Só veio para o PA quando sentiu arritmias. Ele apresentou hemoptise também. Ele tossiu tanto sangue, Sakusa...

— Febre reumática?

— Provavelmente. Pelo que disse, a família não tinha muitas condições e nem acesso. São do interior.

— Ah.

— Acredito que não há muito o que fazer.

— E cateter?

— Vou avaliar mais tarde. Mas acho que ele já está fadado. Infelizmente. — Sakusa tomou mais um gole do café com uma dificuldade imensa. A pior parte da profissão era essa: quando não tinham mais escapatória. Suna pigarreou e se levantou. — Te atualizarei sobre o caso mais tarde.

— Boa sorte, Suna.

— Obrigado, mas temo que vou precisar de mais do que apenas sorte. — Suna deu um sorriso forçado. — Vou precisar de um milagre.

Assim que Suna saiu da sala, Sakusa ficou a pensar. Sentiu-se sortudo. Foram poucas as vezes em que lidou com casos terminais. Contudo, lembra-se da primeira vez com todos os detalhes. Tinha acabado de se formar na faculdade e estava ainda pesquisando sobre começar a especialização. De plantão no pronto-socorro, atendeu um senhor já de idade, que tinha sofrido um acidente de carro. Não tinha o que fazer: seu pulmão direito havia sido corrompido por cacos de vidro. Nunca se esqueceu do olhar da família quando teve de noticiá-la.

— Sakusa? — chamou uma enfermeira. — Hora do implante de marca-passo do quarto 601.

Ele assentiu, terminou o café em um só gole e se levantou. Passou as mãos pelo jaleco e seguiu a moça até o quarto. Era uma cirurgia simples, de uma a duas horas de duração. Era provavelmente a última antes de seu plantão acabar e poder ir para casa.

A caminho do 601, passou pelo 602. O cabelo castanho chamou sua atenção; era Suna. Na cama, estava um homem, talvez um pouco mais novo que o próprio Sakusa, de fios dourados e sobrancelhas grossas. Trocaram olhares e Sakusa engoliu em seco, entrando no outro quarto. Era difícil olhar para as pessoas sabendo que elas estavam prestes a morrer.

* * *

Mais uma cirurgia bem-sucedida. Sakusa preparava suas coisas para ir para casa, enfim. Já devia passar da meia-noite.

Ouviu um bufar e olhou na direção da porta. Sakusa sorriu fracamente para Suna, que tinha a expressão triste.

— Não dou nem 2 meses para ele. — Sakusa pôs sua máscara e colocou a mochila nas costas.

— É tão ruim assim?

— Os pulmões estão cheios de sangue. E é constante, drenar não seria o suficiente. Tudo voltaria. A pressão sanguínea está altíssima também. Não dá. Não sei o que fazer. — Suna sentou-se, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Sakusa sentou-se ao seu lado e passou a mão pelas costas.

— Não há mais o que fazer, Suna. A culpa não é sua. Você sabe que não. — Suna levantou o rosto e olhou para Sakusa. Tinha os olhos cansados.

— Eu sei. Passei 14 anos ouvindo isso. — Um bolo se formou em sua garganta e ele sorriu. Começou a negar. — Mas é impossível. E ele fala como se já soubesse, Sakusa... — Sakusa assentiu lentamente.

— É porque ele sabe. Provavelmente. — Suna respirou fundo algumas vezes. Fechou os olhos e se levantou.

— Vou me arrumar para ir para casa.

— Quer que eu te espere?

— Pode ir. Ainda tenho que preencher uns relatórios. — Sakusa sorriu fraco.

— Boa noite, Suna.

— Boa.

* * *

Sakusa voltou ao hospital dois dias depois. Tinha tirado alguns dias de folga para relaxar um pouco e reorganizar sua vida fora do hospital. Estava diante de um plantão de 24 horas. _Ah, a sensação de morar num hospital_. Riu consigo e passou pela recepção.

Cumprimentou todos os colegas que encontrou e estava indo à sala comunal, até que se deparou com certos fios dourados pelo corredor. Sakusa suspirou e se perguntou como estaria Suna.

O outro notou Sakusa e foi até ele. Trazia ao seu lado um suporte para soro. Surpreendentemente, seu rosto parecia saudável.

— Você sabe onde fica o refeitório? — perguntou ele. — Tô morto de fome, mas não faço ideia de onde fica.

— No primeiro andar. Estamos no 7º, de cardiologia.

— Primeiro andar... — repetiu. — Faz sentido.

— É.

— Atsumu Miya. — Ergueu a mão. Sakusa, evitando parecer muito estranho, a segurou, hesitante.

— Sakusa Kiyoomi.

— Viu, Kiyoomi, você sabe se meu irmão pode vir me visitar no refeitório? Sem toda a burocracia e blablablá...

— Por favor, me chame de Sakusa.

— Beleza.

— E acredito que sim. Seu caso não é contagioso e você parece... bem — falou. Atsumu arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você sabe do meu caso?

— O médico que te atende é meu amigo — falou.

— Ah, o Rintarou.

— Suna. Sim.

— Ele tem mó cara de cansado, né? — Sakusa riu fraco. — Ou é porque ele já não me aguentava mais?

— Os dois, provavelmente. — Sakusa arriscou a brincadeira. Diante do riso bem-humorado de Atsumu, sentiu-se mais leve.

— Isso é maldade. — Sakusa deu de ombros. — Viu, Kiyoomi, você já comeu?

— O quê?

— Como assim “o quê?”? Vou lá eu saber? — Sakusa revirou os olhos e Atsumu riu outra vez. — Comeu, ué. Café da manhã. Em?

— Ainda não. E, por favor, “Sakusa”.

— Beleza, beleza. Não tá a fim de ir comigo? Não tô muito a fim de aguentar meu irmão dando sermão sozinho. Se você for comigo, ele vai falar 1% menos que o normal. Topa?

— Você sabe que eu tenho trabalho, não? — questionou. Atsumu deu de ombros.

— Não poderia não convidar. Vai que... né? Enfim, Kiyoomi, te vejo por aí. — Acenou e deu as costas a Sakusa, indo até o elevador mais próximo.

— É “Sakusa” — murmurou consigo antes de retomar seu caminho. Não tardou a passar álcool em gel nas mãos. Sabe-se lá onde encostaram as mãos do Miya.

Assim que colocou a mochila em seu armário, junto de sua máscara, umedeceu os lábios e olhou para o quadro de cirurgias. Eram 7 horas da manhã agora, sua primeira operação era apenas 8 e meia. Pegou o dispositivo usado para informá-lo sobre alguma emergência e... bem... foi até o refeitório.

Não tardou a encontrar o Miya. O curioso foi que, à sua frente, havia um homem praticamente idêntico a ele, exceto pela cor do cabelo, que era acinzentada.

O irmão de Atsumu falava montes, gesticulando pouco, enquanto este estava apenas encarando a mesa, brincando com um canudinho de plástico — rasgava-o e o enrolava em seus dedos. Assim que ele notou Sakusa, sorriu e ergueu o braço.

— Kiyoomi! — Sakusa coçou a cabeça timidamente, já que algumas pessoas olharam, e foi até lá.

— Bom dia. — Curvou-se aos irmãos.

— Kiyoomi, esse é Osamu, meu irmão. _Somos gêmeos_ — sussurrou essa última parte, como se fosse um grande segredo. Osamu revirou os olhos e acenou com a cabeça a Sakusa.

— Você é o médico dele?

— Eu? Não, não. É um amigo meu, Suna.

— Kiyoomi é só um cara que achei no corredor. Ele me ajudou a encontrar o refeitório — falou Atsumu. _“Um cara”_ , repetiu Sakusa mentalmente, rindo da indelicadeza de Atsumu. Não que isso o incomodasse. — Mas, Samu, é “Sakusa” pra você. Ele só deixa os mais íntimos chamarem ele pelo primeiro nome — falou, seriamente. Osamu franziu o cenho e alternou o olhar. Sakusa negou com a cabeça.

— Era a ideia, né? — Atsumu riu. Osamu riu também, entendendo o que acontecia.

— Perdoa o jeito dele. Saiba que não é pessoal.

— Ô — Atsumu fechou o rosto e se virou para Osamu —, já falei para não pedir desculpa pelos outros.

— E eu lá ligo? — Osamu indagou. Atsumu arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— É... — Sakusa chamou, sem jeito. — Eu vou pegar algo para comer. Querem algo?

— Não se esforce, Sakusa — disse Osamu, abanando a mão e indicando que ele permanecesse sentado. — Deixa que eu peço. — Levantou-se. — Quer o quê?

— Pode ser uma empada de palmito.

— Credo — Atsumu resmungou. Depois de dar um peteleco na orelha do irmão, Osamu saiu. — Você vê, né? O destrato que recebo de casa.

— Não à toa — disse. Atsumu sorriu de lado, massageando a orelha direita, que tinha sido atingida.

— Então... — Fez uma espécie de bico com a boca, como se procurasse algum assunto. Sakusa entrelaçou os próprios dedos, as mãos próximas ao rosto, sustentadas pelo apoio dos cotovelos na mesa. — Quantos anos você tem mesmo?

— 31.

— Daora. Tenho 26.

— Eu sei.

— Em?

— Suna me contou. — Riu diante da expressão de Atsumu.

— Ele fofocou minha vida inteira pra você, é? — Sakusa riu ainda mais.

— Só sobre a sua situação. Não sabia, por exemplo, que você tinha um irmão gêmeo.

— Ah, então sabe do meu coração, né? — Sakusa sentiu o riso morrer internamente. Engoliu em seco e assentiu para Atsumu, que, com um sorriso divertido, abanou a mão, como se não fosse nada. — Não esquenta. Precisa me olhar com essa cara aí, não. Não curto essa parada de “ó, tadinho, vai morrer”. Acontece. — Sakusa piscou algumas vezes, incerto do que diria em seguida. Nunca antes, na vida toda, conheceu alguém que pensasse como ele. Digo, sim, sabia que os pacientes não gostavam que sentissem dó deles, mas... “não curto essa parada”? Essa era nova.

— É inevitável — disse.

— Sabe o que é inevitável? — perguntou. Sakusa o olhou. — O Osamu brigar comigo. Eu tô, literalmente, _internado_ , com o pé na cova, e ele acha tudo quanto é coisa pra brigar comigo. Aí você me pergunta: “pô, Atsumu, mas o que você fez?”. Nada. Não fiz _nada_ — disse. Sakusa riu.

— Tem certeza?

— Claro! — falou com uma entonação maior. — Eu não faço nada. Aliás, por falar nisso, como que eu vou viver aqui, em? Não tem nada pra fazer. — Sakusa coçou a cabeça.

— Tem uma biblioteca.

— Kiyoomi — a essa altura, Sakusa já tinha desistido de corrigir o nome —, olha nos meus olhos. — Sakusa o fez. — Eu tenho cara de quem quer passar meus últimos dias de vida numa biblioteca? — Sakusa quebrou-se em risada. Atsumu observou ele inclinar-se para frente e para trás enquanto retomava o ritmo respiratório.

— Seu quarto tem TV? — perguntou. Atsumu assentiu.

— Só não sei se é aberta ou fechada.

— Então se contente com isso.

— Ah. — Sakusa riu outra vez. Tinha algo nas expressões de Atsumu que tornava tudo mais engraçado. — Tenho cara de palhaço?

— Sim — Osamu falou, se aproximando. — Pensei que fosse óbvio.

— Meu Deus, Samu, mas você me persegue — reclamou.

— Tô contigo há 26 anos. Te perseguir já é pleonasmo. — Atsumu revirou os olhos.

— Trouxe o quê pra mim?

— Pra você? — Franziu o cenho e olhou Atsumu de cima a baixo. — Nada.

— _O quê_?

— Você tá internado, guri. Vai comer só o que o médico falar.

Atsumu ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Piscou algumas vezes. Sakusa e Osamu o observavam como se fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir. No próximo instante, ele tinha apoiado o rosto na mesa.

— Quero voltar pra casa — resmungou dramaticamente. Sakusa assistiu ao que Osamu engoliu em seco com dificuldade e passou a mão na cabeça do irmão. Notou a forma como ele tentou se recompor e não deixar transparecer a sensibilidade.

— Larga de drama. Já, já vou embora e você vai comer a gororoba que te derem. Escutou, Tsumu?

— Escutei — murmurou a contragosto. — Kiyoomi — levantou-se bruscamente, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo, assustando a ambos —, você acha que Samu pode me trazer uns onigiris? Tipo, que deixam eu comer algo de fora?

— Você vai ter que falar com o Suna. Ele que tem acesso aos seus níveis de gordura corporal, sódio, essas coisas. Eu não sei as condições do seu quadro nutricional, então não posso afirmar com certez–

— Tá, tá, mas você acha que sim ou que não? — Sakusa sorriu levemente e fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Boa. Samu, encomenda um pacotinho de onigiris. Por conta da casa.

— Tsumu, _eu_ sou a casa.

— Exatamente. — Sorriu. — Curtiu? Você que vai pagar pra mim. — Sakusa finalizava sua tortinha de palmito enquanto assistia aos irmãos Miya trocar farpas. Ria ocasionalmente diante de algum comentário maldoso de Osamu ou de algum drama de Atsumu.

— Sakusa, em breve vamos subir. Atsumu tem uma consulta com o Suna e ele vai falar um pouco comigo sobre a situação. Algo assim.

— Ele chegou aqui quando? — perguntou.

— Domingo de madrugada — disse. Já era quinta-feira. — Felizmente eu tava na casa dele. Ele falou que tava sentindo umas coisa estranha dentro do peito, sei lá o que, não sei o que lá. Aí ele falou que tava se sentindo meio estranho. E aí ele tossiu sangue. Foi péssimo.

— Ei — Atsumu chamou —, eu tô aqui, sabia?

— Eu trouxe ele pra cá eu mesmo — falou, ignorando o loiro. — Falaram que não era tão urgente assim, então demorou um pouco pra atender, mas aí resolveram internar. Agora vamo ver o que é que é com o médico. — Sakusa assentiu.

Atsumu se ajeitou na cadeira. Voltou a cutucar o canudo de plástico.

— O Suna é um bom médico. Ele vai dar o melhor ao Atsumu. Não se preocupe com isso — falou. Osamu assentiu. Atsumu arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto observava Sakusa. Sorriu para si mesmo, contido, em seguida. — O quê?

— Nada. É só que você é bom com palavras. — Sakusa se sentiu desconfortável. Osamu pareceu não acompanhar o assunto, então focou-se em terminar de comer sua empada. Sakusa suspirou e, mesmo sentindo o estômago revirar o café da manhã, respondeu:

— Foram anos de prática.

— Imagino — disse. — Obrigado.

Sakusa inclinou um pouco a cabeça. Atsumu sorriu outra vez, daquela mesma forma, sem mostrar os dentes, e negou com a cabeça.

— Vamos, Samu. Hora de você descobrir a merda que tá rolando dentro de mim. — Levantou-se. — Até outra hora, Kiyoomi.

— Até.

— Obrigado pela companhia, Sakusa. — Osamu se curvou, limpando um cantinho da boca. Sakusa assentiu.

— Boa consulta. — E os gêmeos sumiram, mas não sem antes Atsumu olhar por cima do ombro para Sakusa e acenar timidamente.

Bem na hora, o dispositivo de Sakusa começou a vibrar em seu bolso. Pegou-o. Quarto 609.

Levantou-se e pôs-se a correr. Seu dia estava apenas começando.

A cada intervalo entre consultas e cirurgias, Sakusa perguntava-se como estariam os gêmeos. Como tinha ido a consulta? Como Osamu tinha absorvido tudo? Queria perguntar a alguém, mas não queria pressionar Suna. Já era difícil o suficiente lidar com casos desse tipo.

Resolveu, então, perguntar à melhor pessoa possível — Atsumu.

Foi ao 602 e tocou algumas vezes na porta. Atsumu, que lia um livro, o olhou e deu um sorriso.

— Olha se não é o Kiyoomi! — Sakusa sorriu e entrou no quarto. Com as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco, observou Atsumu.

— Pensei que não gostasse de ler.

— Não é que eu não gosto de ler. Só não gosto de bibliotecas. É quieto demais. Mas agora me pergunta se tem outra opção.

— Tem?

— Não. Não tem. Zero opções. A TV é aberta, ainda por cima. Só passa jornal e novela ruim. Não tô a fim de ver esse tipo de coisa. A situação já tá deprimente o suficiente. Não preciso me distrair com coisas piores. — Sakusa riu com gosto.

— Como foi a consulta? — Atsumu deu de ombros.

— O Osamu falou que tinha compromisso assim que acabou e aí ele só me deu tchau, agradeceu o Rintarou e zarpou. Certeza que não queria ficar triste na minha frente. — Sakusa assentiu. — Mas sabe que eu só entendo a parte que meu coração é fodido? Não entendo nada dos termos que o Rintarou usa. — Sakusa sorriu pelo uso do primeiro nome do amigo. Era notável que Atsumu não se importava com esse tipo de formalidade.

— Ele não explicou? — Atsumu assentiu.

— Até explicou. Mas era técnico demais, não entendi nada.

— Ah... — Riu. — Quer que eu explique? Digo, de outro jeito.

— Pode tentar.

— Deixa eu ver... — Sakusa foi ao pé da cama de Atsumu e tirou de lá a prancheta com as informações sobre o caso. — Atsumu Miya. 26 anos.

— Eu mesmo. Prazer. — Sakusa revirou os olhos, rindo, e continuou.

— Insuficiência da válvula mitral.

— Para aí. Já não sei o que é válvula mitral. Que diacho é esse?

— Bom, sabe o funcionamento básico do coração? — perguntou, olhando para Atsumu. Ao que este apenas piscou, Sakusa sorriu contido e ergueu a mão direita, fechando-a em um punho e deixando a prancheta sobre a cama de Atsumu. Circundou a mão direita com a esquerda. — Temos quatro cavidades. As duas superiores recebem sangue, chamadas átrios, e as inferiores, que direcionam o sangue ao corpo, os ventrículos. — Foi indicando com o dedo, imaginando seu órgão favorito em sua mão. — O átrio tem que direcionar todo o sangue que recebe aos ventrículos, que irão enviá-lo aos pulmões, no caso do direito, ou ao resto do corpo, o esquerdo. Entre cada átrio e ventrículo, temos as válvulas, que regulam a passagem de sangue e impedem o refluxo. Tudo bem até aqui?

— Pode ir. Tô acompanhando. — Sakusa assentiu.

— A válvula mitral, ou bicúspide, é a do lado esquerdo. O átrio esquerdo recebe sangue oxigenado dos pulmões, e o ventrículo leva esse sangue ao resto do corpo pela artéria aorta. Certo? — Atsumu fez que sim. — A sua válvula mitral é fraca. Ela deixa que parte do sangue volte e aí se acumula e não... bem... isso impede seu coração de trabalhar como deveria.

— Saquei. Massa. — Sakusa ignorou o comentário e pegou a prancheta novamente.

— Ah.

— O quê?

— Você também apresenta edema pulmonar.

— Esse eu sei o que é. — Sakusa o olhou. — Líquido no pulmão, né? No caso, sangue. — Sakusa assentiu fracamente. — Ó, que daora.

— Não muito, né? — Atsumu abanou a mão, como de costume.

— Mas por quê?

— O quê? “Por que você tem isso?”, você diz?

— É. Onde foi que deu errado?

— Porque você desenvolveu quando criança uma doença chamada febre reumática. E nunca tratou direito, aí evoluiu. Como era crônica, sua válvula mitral sofreu algum tipo de consequência, como espessamento ou encurtamento, o que a enfraqueceu com o passar do tempo.

— Tendi. Nem sabia que tive isso aí. — Sakusa deu de ombros.

— É um pouco desprezada, essa doença. — Atsumu suspirou. Sakusa umedeceu os lábios e guardou a prancheta.

— O que estava lendo? — Atsumu pegou o livro e mostrou-o. — _Percy Jackson_? — Atsumu sorriu de lado, fazendo que sim com a cabeça de forma preguiçosa.

— Acabei achando a biblioteca, sabe? — Riu. — É legal. E é um bom distrator.

— Sobre o que é?

— Nunca leu? — Sakusa negou. Atsumu pigarreou, pronto para começar a narrar. Sakusa sorriu fraco e se sentou próximo aos seus pés.

Se dissessem para Sakusa que, com 31, ele passaria longos minutos ouvindo um homem de 26 anos narrar detalhadamente uma saga fantasiosa infanto-juvenil, ele riria. Mas, agora que isso se concretizava, ele apenas lamentava ter que ir trabalhar. Deu graças que aquela quinta-feira tinha sido tão tranquila.

— E aí agora ele tá enfrentando Ares. Não sei como ele vai fazer.

— Me conta depois. Tenho uma cirurgia agora.

— Vai abrir alguém, é? — Sakusa deu de ombros, levantando-se.

— É meu trabalho.

— Vai lá, doutor. Estarei aqui. Lendo.

— Estarei lá. Cortando e costurando alguém.

Sakusa foi até a porta e olhou para Atsumu. Acenaram-se e, mesmo que quisesse ficar com Atsumu e ouvir o final de _Percy Jackson e o Ladrão de Raios_ , lembrou-se que não estava de férias. Deu as costas e foi trabalhar.

O resto do dia foi bastante conturbado. Só de madrugada foi ter um pouco de paz. Estava — pasme — tomando café quando Suna chegou.

— Tudo bem? — cumprimentou ele.

— Péssimo — Suna disse. — Estou exausto.

— Todos nós, Suna. — Suna riu. Sakusa tomou um pouco do café antes de comentar: — Conheci o Atsumu.

— Sério? — Suna o olhou, esparramando-se no sofá. Sakusa assentiu. — Como?

— Ele me parou no corredor. Ele perguntou sobre o refeitório e conversamos um pouco. — Optou por parar ali.

— Ele é relaxado, né? E tranquilo. É bom, mas é meio difícil dar as notícias quando ele parece não ligar.

Sakusa, como não sabia o que dizer, apenas suspirou. Questionou:

— E é terminal mesmo? Não tem o que fazer? — Suna negou.

— Não. O resultado da ecocardiografia saiu ainda agora. Não é nada bom. O fluxo de regurgitação é maior do que eu imaginava. E a pressão sanguínea é bastante alta também. — Sakusa suspirou. Era difícil imaginar que tudo isso acontecia no interior de Atsumu enquanto ele brincava com tudo. — Estou ensaiando como dar a notícia ainda.

— Que notícia? — perguntou outra voz. Era Akaashi. Ele era pediatra. Por isso, atuava um pouco em cada área, com casos não tão específicos.

— Paciente terminal — disse Sakusa. Akaashi assentiu.

— Velho?

— 26.

— Estou com uma de 11 anos. Ela já entende o que tá acontecendo. É péssimo. — Os três suspiraram juntos.

— Ela não tem chance? — perguntou Suna. Akaashi negou.

— 1 ano, no máximo.

— E os pais? — Sakusa indagou.

— São amáveis, o que torna tudo pior.

— O meu tem um irmão gêmeo — disse Suna. Sakusa sorriu fraco, lembrando-se da relação dos Miya. — Parece que ele é até mais velho, de tão protetor que é. É bonita a relação.

— Eu... — Sakusa se levantou, perdendo o ânimo de ficar naquela conversa — vou dar uma volta. Respirar um pouco.

— Vou tirar uma soneca — Suna disse. Akaashi assentiu.

— Tenho ainda uma cirurgia, na ortopedia. Já vou lá, depois vou para casa.

Sakusa saiu, não esperando e nem dando uma resposta. Em alguns momentos de sua vida, via-se descobrindo na prática a razão para alguma regra existir. Agora, por exemplo, enfim compreendia por que médicos não devem se envolver com pacientes. Era uma situação difícil demais para lidar, quase desumana.

— Kiyoomi. — Sakusa se virou, encontrando Atsumu no corredor. Ele não tinha a expressão muito boa. Estava descalço, acompanhado do recorrente suporte de soro, e usava o clássico pijama hospitalar.

— O que tá fazendo acordado, Atsumu? São 2 da manhã. — Atsumu forçou um sorriso, dando de ombros e inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

— Não consegui dormir. — Sakusa suspirou e foi até ele. Atsumu deixou uma abertura: Sakusa pegou seu braço e o passou por seus ombros.

— E estava andando por aí por quê?

— Tava procurando uns cachinhos pretos pra me levar pro quarto e me dar bronca. E você? — Sakusa riu, negando com a cabeça.

— Você não tem jeito.

— Sabe quem também me diz isso? Osamu. Tô começando a achar que ele te contratou pra você me observar enquanto ele não pode.

— E se isso for verdade? — Sakusa olhou de soslaio para Atsumu enquanto caminhavam a passos lentos até o quarto 602. Atsumu sorriu contido.

— Aí não posso recusar.

Ao chegarem, Sakusa deixou que Atsumu fosse até a cama sozinho. Sakusa pensou se deveria ou não fechar a porta, mas não demorou até Atsumu indicar que ele o fizesse. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras à parede.

— Por que não conseguiu dormir?

— Tava sentindo meu coração bater. E não de um jeito bom. Acontece de vez em quando. — Sakusa engoliu em seco, acomodando-se ali. Cruzou os braços e ficou a observar Atsumu, que sorriu sem jeito. — O quê?

— Por que não chamou um médico? — Atsumu riu com desdém.

— Dá nada. Tenho vivido assim há um tempo já. Tô acostumado.

— Atsumu, agora você está num hospital. Não tem por que não chamar um médico.

— Rintarou tava tão cansado hoje, Omi. Não tive coragem — falou com um tom debochado, levando Sakusa a arquear uma sobrancelha.

— Vou contar para ele.

— Não ousaria.

— Quer apostar? — Atsumu riu pouco, abanando as mãos em negação.

— Sou apenas um pobre camponês, por favor não exija nada de mim. — Sakusa sorriu. — Sabe, Omi?

— Qual a do “Omi”? — indagou, enfim.

— “Kiyoomi” é muito longo. Bom, eu queria saber se você não se incomoda, sabe, de... sabe?

— O quê?

— De sermos... amigos? Eu acho. Não sei. Você é o único contato que tenho, além do meu irmão, praticamente.

— Ah... — Sakusa passou a mão pela nuca.

— E você torna as coisas um pouco menos piores.

— Como... — Sakusa mordiscou o lábio antes de terminar a pergunta — como você se sente?

— Em que sentido? — Sakusa ponderou um pouco antes de responder.

— Sobre Osamu. — Atsumu piscou algumas vezes e olhou pela janela, do lado oposto ao que estava Sakusa.

— É o que mais me chateia, com certeza. Samu é meu irmão gêmeo, né? Foram poucas as vezes em que fiz algo sem ele. Até depois de adulto, sempre passamos os finais de semana juntos. Me ver sem ele é ruim. E pode ser um pouco de egoísmo, mas não quero que ele se veja sem mim também.

— Não acho que seja egoísmo — comentou. Atsumu sorriu fraco, voltando a olhar os dedos entrelaçados.

— Eu queria me desculpar com ele, sabe? Mas não é como se isso fosse resolver algo. Nem é como se fosse culpa minha. Não tem nem por que me desculpar. Eu só sinto que... tô fazendo ele sofrer. E eu não queria. O único sofrimento que gosto de ver nele é quando eu tô enchendo o saco. Aí quero que sofra. — Sakusa riu fraco.

— Por que você lida assim com as coisas? Digo, como?...

— Como assim? — Atsumu o olhou.

— Como se não fosse nada. Suna até comentou que você é leve com as notícias.

— E por que não seria? — Atsumu revidou. Sakusa piscou, desviando o olhar. — Tipo, não tem o que fazer. _Literalmente_. Já chorei, óbvio que já. Mas não tem mais por quê. — Sakusa assentiu.

— E seus pais?

— Estão no interior. É mais fácil ligar para eles depois e avisar que sofri um acidente do que trazer eles aqui e fazer eles terem um ataque cardíaco antes de mim. — O sorriso de Atsumu tornava tudo muito pior. Ele era sincero, isso que destruía Sakusa. — Ei, não vai chorar, vai? Se você chorar, aí talvez eu não me controle e chore junto. — Sakusa riu, tentando expulsar o sentimento pesado que se alojava em si. — Quer saber o final de _Percy Jackson_?

— Quero. Me conta. — Atsumu sorriu. Indicou para que Sakusa levasse a cadeira onde estava até o lado de sua cama. Assim o fez.

— Vou contar também o começo do segundo livro. Comecei hoje mais cedo.

* * *

— Me diz, Omi, qual a cirurgia mais daora que tem? — perguntou Atsumu. Eles passeavam pelos corredores. Sakusa tinha terminado de apresentar todo o andar de cardiologia ao Miya, que cumprimentava alguns pacientes em situações similares à dele. Os seus rostos já se tornavam familiares.

— Que já fiz ou que conheço?

— Que cê conhece. — Sakusa pôs-se a pensar.

— Talvez ponte mamária.

— Como é? — perguntou Atsumu. Caminhavam agora de volta ao quarto de Atsumu.

— É uma cirurgia de revascularização do coração. Quando as artérias coronárias, que irrigam o próprio coração, não funcionam direito, por causa de algum ateroma, por exemplo, é necessário substitui-las. A ponte mamária redireciona uma artéria mamária e a conecta com a artéria coronária. O sangue que ia para as mamas volta para o próprio coração. É simplesmente genial, porque não é igual a ponte de safena, que cria um novo caminho, ela só redireciona, mal é preciso cortar um vaso. É _genial_ — repetiu, com entusiasmo. Atsumu sorriu.

— Massa.

— Você não entendeu, né? — Atsumu riu.

— Umas partes. Mas relaxa, não vou ser cardiologista. Só de te ouvir falando já foi o suficiente pra entender que é daora.

— Sim... — Sakusa riu fraco. — É “daora” mesmo. Infelizmente, nunca fiz uma.

— Vai fazer ainda. Não esquenta.

Caminharam com tranquilidade pelos corredores vazios. Era já tarde da noite e, mais uma vez, Atsumu não conseguira dormir. Dessa vez, entretanto, ele disse que foi porque estava “pensativo”, e não pela sua condição física. Sakusa analisou a máquina de batimentos cardíacos antes de concluir que era seguro levá-lo para dar uma volta.

— Quarto 602 — Sakusa falou inconscientemente.

— Poxa, fim do tour — disse Atsumu de forma brincalhona. Sakusa riu anasalado e seguiu Atsumu cômodo adentro.

Assistiu a ele colocar o suporte de soro do lado esquerdo. Atsumu se sentou na cama, cobrindo suas pernas até o quadril, e apoiou as costas na cabeceira da cama.

— Você nem me perguntou sobre o que tava pensando quando disse que não conseguia dormir — falou.

— E era para perguntar? — Atsumu riu.

— Eu perguntaria se fosse o contrário.

— Quer que eu pergunte? — Atsumu assentiu. Sakusa revirou os olhos e, sorrindo, perguntou: — E no que você estava pensando, Atsumu?

— Como foi — fez uma pausa — quando os primeiros homens começaram a falar?

— Hm?

— Tipo, como que entraram num consenso que, sei lá, “mamute” significa “mamute”? E que “A” representa o som “A”? — Sakusa gargalhou.

— Você não dormiu por isso? — Atsumu riu.

— Exatamente. É a mesma coisa com cores, sabe? Que eu fico pensando e me vejo passando horas refletindo. Tipo, mesmo que os médicos identifiquem daltônicos, como diachos a gente sabe que o nosso azul é igual? A gente diz “azul do céu” ou “azul do mar”, mas e se seu azul for o meu verde? — Sakusa riu com gosto. — Eu falo sério!

— E o que cegos enxergam?

— Em?

— Eles enxergam preto? Ou nada?

— Nada, ué.

— Mas o que é nada?

— Igual quando a gente fecha o olho.

— Mas é preto. Porque a gente enxerga a parte interna da nossa pálpebra, que tampa toda a luz. Igual enxergar em um quarto escuro. É preto.

— É nada.

— O nada é preto.

— Então, cegos enxergam preto. Então eles conhecem essa cor.

— Teoricamente. — Sakusa sorriu.

— Já pensou em fazer oftalmologia? Ou psicologia? — perguntou. Sakusa estava sentado na cadeira próxima à parede, ao lado da porta, como de costume. Ele sorriu.

— Psicologia, não. Nunca. É interessante, mas não gostaria de trabalhar com isso, e a mente humana nunca foi realmente meu maior apego. — Atsumu assentiu. — E oftalmologia, até ponderei. Mas foi por pouco tempo, só até eu quase bombar na matéria. Aí peguei trauma. — Atsumu riu com gosto.

— Sinto muito. — Sakusa riu também.

— Já superei. Um pouco.

— Eu acho corajoso, sabe? Fazer cardiologia. — Sakusa deu de ombros.

— Me chamaram de arrojado quando falei que queria me especializar em cardio. Mas é só mais uma parte do corpo, como qualquer outra.

— Uma parte essencial, você quis dizer. — Sakusa sorriu de lado, olhando para Atsumu.

— Isso é detalhe.

O silêncio prevaleceu até que o aparelho de emergência de Sakusa soasse. Atsumu observou ele tirá-lo do bolso com pressa e se levantar agitado.

— Tenho que ir.

— Beleza.

— Tente dormir.

— Prometo que estarei aqui. Ao menos tentando — falou. Sakusa sorriu a ele.

— Estarei lá. Salvando uma vida. — Atsumu observou Sakusa correr até sabe-se lá qual quarto pela janela e sorriu sozinho.

* * *

Conforme os dias foram passando, Sakusa via-se passando mais e mais tempo no quarto 602. Ele gostava de ouvir os devaneios de Atsumu.

Era para lá que estava indo, no seu intervalo de almoço. Criaram o costume de comer juntos, apesar de em tempos diferentes. Isto é, quando a enfermeira de Atsumu levava-o a comida, Sakusa estava indo para o seu quarto, encontrá-lo, e, logo depois, eles iriam ao refeitório, onde Sakusa comeria sua marmita.

Depois de muito tempo apenas comendo com pressa na sala comunal, às vezes com Suna, às vezes com quaisquer outros médicos, às vezes só, sentia-se imerso em uma rotina nova. Sua vida, há muito, não comportava uma rotina, dadas as inúmeras variáveis que a circundavam, mas a ideia de todos os dias tirar um tempo com a companhia de Atsumu lhe agradava.

No caminho, contudo, próximo à porta, estava Osamu. Sakusa acenou a ele, um pouco tímido. Não tinham conversado outra vez desde que se conheceram, ainda que tivessem se encontrado. Nessas vezes, Osamu estaria no quarto com Atsumu, e Sakusa apenas os cumprimentaria, deixando-os logo a sós.

Porém, com o chamado de Atsumu, Sakusa não teve outra saída. Naquela tarde, almoçaram os três juntos. Bem, Osamu comeu um salgado do refeitório, Sakusa comeu sua marmita e Atsumu assistiu a ambos enquanto tagarelava.

Mais uma rotina para Sakusa. Agora, almoçava com Atsumu e seu irmão. Aos poucos, foi se sentindo mais à vontade perto dos Miya. Eles eram agradáveis, especialmente sozinhos. Juntos, era um pouco caótico: Osamu e Atsumu alfinetavam-se a cada quatro palavras, o que impedia Sakusa de comer pacificamente — ele ria sempre.

Descobriu que Osamu era, na verdade, um tanto carinhoso, a seu modo, especialmente quando levava alguns doces para Atsumu, dos quais, felizmente, Sakusa recebia uma parte. Parecia aquele o jeito dele de demonstrar que lembrava de Atsumu ao longo do dia. Somado a isso, entra o fato de Atsumu sempre comentar sobre Osamu quando ele não está.

No lugar de Sakusa, o telespectador, era palpável o amor de um pelo outro, disfarçado pelas toneladas de xingamentos proferidos. Era gostoso de se ver.

* * *

Uma semana se passou. Atsumu já se considerava um verdadeiro semideus. Isto é, tinha se declarado um grande “apreciador” da saga _Percy Jackson_. Pediu a Osamu para comprar a camiseta do Acampamento Meio-Sangue e já tinha devorado todos os livros que envolviam o universo.

Estava prestes a começar o primeiro da segunda saga, _Heróis do Olimpo_ , mas foi surpreendido por Osamu. Ele tocou na porta e trazia uma sacolinha consigo.

— Onigiri dos Miya! — Atsumu sorriu. Osamu sentou-se ao lado do irmão e abriu a sacola. — Demorou, em?

— Se reclamar, eu como tudo sem você. — Atsumu riu e empurrou a cabeça de Osamu. O cinzento fez o mesmo gesto de volta. — Sinto sua falta em casa — disse. Atsumu suspirou.

— Eu sei. Também sinto falta de casa. E da mãe, e do pai. E sua. — Fingiu som de vômito no final. Osamu revirou os olhos.

— Retiro o que disse.

— Nem sonhando.

Osamu pegou o primeiro onigiri e Atsumu estava pronto para recebê-lo quando o irmão deu a primeira mordida. Atsumu o encarou, descrente.

— Você sabe que eu que sou o necessitado aqui, né?

— Não tô te ouvindo.

— O que antes era 50% pra cada acabou de se tornar 70% pra mim e 30% pra você, belê? — Pegou o pacote, colocando-o no colo. Osamu não se preocupou em pegá-lo de volta, apenas riu. Assistiu ao irmão morder o bolinho de arroz e estampar uma feição feliz.

— Satisfeito?

— A falta que isso me fez...

— Foi só uma semana, Tsumu. — Riu.

— Foram quase duas! E, ainda pareceu 5 anos! Difícil viver sem seus onigiris, Samu... Sem você, não. Sem você eu tô tranquilo. — Osamu empurrou sua cabeça. — Sério! Parece até que caiu menos cabelo meu que o normal, sabia? O estresse que você me fazia sentir... coisa de outro mundo, sinceramente.

— Larga de drama, seu bebezão.

— Ei? Eu sou o mais velho.

— E age como uma criança de 7 anos — alfinetou Osamu. Atsumu ignorou, pegando outro onigiri. — Mas já?

— Te disse. Estava em abstinência dos seus onigiris.

— O que fazer se sou tão bom na cozinha? — perguntou retoricamente, dando de ombros com um sorriso debochado em lábios.

— Aí sou obrigado a concordar. Mas saiba que é a única coisa na qual você é bom.

— Nem você acredita nisso, Tsumu.

— E você é eu pra saber?

— Sou meio você. _Infelizmente_. — Atsumu empurrou sua cabeça novamente. Era um hábito deles.

Então, o silêncio reinou. Terminaram de comer os onigiris — que, vale ressaltar, foram aprovados por Suna (com uma condição: que ele recebesse alguns também) — e Osamu estava colocando o pacote vazio com a sacola dentro em sua mochila, para carregar menos coisas mais tarde. Deixou um pacotinho na mesinha próxima às cadeiras da parede, com os onigiris de Suna. Atsumu pigarreou antes de perguntar.

— E como eles estão? O pai e a mãe.

— Ah. — Osamu se ajeitou na cadeira, repentinamente desconfortável. — O de sempre, né? Os dois meio caduca. Perguntam de você. Acho que você deveria falar com eles, Tsumu.

— Vou falar o quê? Eles vão perguntar onde eu estive.

— Então você conta? Até agora não entendi por que esconder deles.

— Eles são velhinhos, Osamu.

— Me chamou pelo nome por quê, Atsumu? — questionou.

— Uai, você acabou de me chamar de “Atsumu”.

— Porque você me chamou de “Osamu” primeiro. Tá bravo, é?

— Não tô bravo. Eu só não quero ter essa discussão aqui. Nem agora.

— Então quando, porra? Não sei se você sabe, mas você não tem todo o tempo do mundo.

— Vai xingar agora, caralho? E outra, você acha que eu não sei? Eu sei mais do que qualquer um.

— Ah, sabe? Não parece. Você é todo inconsequente com o que o Suna tem pra dizer e parece que nem se importa com nada que tá acontecendo. Tá achando que você vai sair daqui se ignorar que tá doente?

— E você quer que eu faça _o quê_ , Osamu? Que fique me remoendo na cama e lamentando minha triste vida? Não, cacete. Não vou fazer isso.

— Pelo menos ter responsabilidade pelos nossos pais, Atsumu. Eles merecem saber.

— Talvez. Mas eles merecem paz também. É mais fácil se eles acreditarem que eu morri por acaso, num acidente, e que não tinha o que fazer. Não quero fazer eles pegarem 3 horas de carro pra vir aqui me ver deitado numa cama sem poder sair de um hospital.

— Eles são seus _pais_ , Atsumu.

— E daí? Por isso mesmo. Eles merecem pensar que eu tive uma vida feliz, e não essa merda.

— Você não acha que tá sendo egoísta, Atsumu?

— Egoísta? _Egoísta_ , Osamu? Você tá _me_ chamando de egoísta? Eu?

— O quê? Vai dizer que eu sou egoísta agora?

— Não, caralho, mas isso é injusto. Eu não tô sendo egoísta. Tô tentando poupar eles de sofrer à toa. Você sabe como a mãe é. Ela ia abrir o maior berreiro aqui, e aí o pai ia discutir com ela e o problema que era pra ficar por aqui vai até em casa. Eu não quero que eles se afetem com o que não tem saída, Osamu. Não tô sendo egoísta.

— Tá, sim. Eles merecem saber. Você sabe que sim. Você só tá com medo.

— Porra, claro que tô. Óbvio que eu tô. Tô com medo de morrer, Osamu. Mas acho que cê não sabe qual a experiência, né? De todo dia e toda noite vir alguém aqui ver se você ainda tá respirando sozinho, se seu coração ainda é autossuficiente. Você não sabe o que é isso. Você não faz nem ideia de como é pensar que todos por aqui te olham só esperando que você morra.

— Não, não sei. E queria que você não soubesse também. Mas a questão não é essa, Atsumu. Você deveria falar com eles. Eles _têm_ que saber. Não entra na minha cabeça por que você não quer contar pra eles.

— Não? Não entra? Osamu, você, algum dia, já viu os pais chorarem por sua causa? — Diante do silêncio do cinzento, Atsumu continuou. — Eu também não. Graças a Deus. E não quero passar por isso. Não quero ver a mãe sofrendo, nem o pai. Não quero ver eles virando a noite pra garantir que o filho deles ainda tá vivo. Não quero. Já tô sofrendo o suficiente sozinho.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho. Pensei por isso tempo o suficiente já. Pensei em todas as consequências. Tô certo disso desde que sentei nessa cama. — Osamu franziu o cenho.

— Em? Desde que sentou nessa cama?

— O que tem?

— Então você já sabia? Antes de se sentar nessa cama? — perguntou. Osamu não tinha mais a mesma entonação brava de antes. Ele apenas parecia... fraco. E triste. Atsumu suspirou, sentindo-se derrotado. — Atsumu, você já sabia? Você sabia que tava morrendo e não falou nada? A gente poderia ter te ajudado. A gente poderia ter feito algo pra aliviar um pouco a situação. A gente poderia–

— Não, não poderia. Você ouviu o Suna, Osamu. Para de se fazer de burro. O papel de otimista não combina com você.

— Papel de otimista? Eu sou seu irmão, porra, quer que eu faça o quê?

— Osamu, aceita logo.

— Aceitar... você quer que eu aceite. Só aceite. É isso?

— Sim. É mais fácil pra todo mundo.

— Quer que eu aceite que meu segundo eu vai morrer daqui 1 mês, sei lá, que eu vou ter que viver com o fardo de não contar pros meus pais sobre isso, que vou ter que mentir pra eles que ele só sofreu um acidente banal de carro e não sobreviveu, enquanto ele sofreu por sabe-se lá quanto tempo em segredo. É isso que você quer, né?

— É.

— Sinceramente, Atsumu. — Osamu levantou. — É inacreditável como você consegue ser um arrombado às vezes.

— Osamu... — Atsumu chamou. Osamu pegou suas coisas e virou-se, aproximando-se da porta. — Osamu, volta aqui. — Ele virou de supetão de volta.

— Só pra saber, Atsumu. Há quanto tempo você sabe?

— O quê?

— Que está doente. Há quanto tempo?

— Não muito. Fiz um exame talvez semestre passado.

— Semestre passado? E você pretendia me contar em algum momento? Ou ia esperar morrer e pedir pra que contassem pra gente depois?

— Claro que eu ia te contar, Samu. Larga de ser imbecil.

— “Claro”? Isso foi há 6 meses, Atsumu. Se é que você tá falando a verdade. E você nunca me contou. Descobri pelo Suna, descobri quando te vi tossindo sangue na minha frente. Eu pensei que você fosse morrer naquele dia, Atsumu.

— Samu...

— E como? Como você descobriu? — Atsumu suspirou, olhando para as próprias mãos.

— É difícil não saber quando seu coração não funciona direito, Samu. — Osamu arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Mas eu ia te contar. Eu juro que eu ia. Assim como vou contar pros pais. Só espera eu–

— Não tem o que esperar, Atsumu! Não tem! Você vai morrer! Se eu esperar mais um pouco, posso, do nada, perder você. E eu não quero isso. Não consigo nem imaginar isso.

— Samu... — Osamu piscou algumas vezes. Atsumu umedeceu os lábios e fez menção a se levantar da cama. Osamu ergueu a mão, pedindo que ele parasse.

— Eu tenho compromisso. Já vou.

— Ah, tem? Tem mesmo? Ou só vai fugir das coisas? Você vai é fugir dos seus problemas, como você sempre faz. — Osamu ergueu o olhar a Atsumu. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados e só então Atsumu notou as olheiras abaixo deles. Na hora, se arrependeu do que disse. — Samu–

— Você é inacreditável, Atsumu — falou, negando com a cabeça. — Inacreditável.

No próximo segundo, Atsumu estava sozinho no quarto. Ele ouviu o baque da porta e os passos pesados de Osamu do outro lado da parede.

Estava tremendo e sentia-se pesar. Quando mais novo, se ficasse triste, ele iria para o quarto de Osamu, ficar com ele; não para chorar, mas para se distrair, e fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Agora, tinha que enfrentar aquela realidade sem o irmão.

Sabia que Osamu tinha razão, mas Atsumu gostava de pensar que, se enganasse seus pais, eles sofreriam um pouco menos. E já bastava ele e Osamu sofrendo. Não precisava de mais dois elementos.

Atsumu lidaria bem com tudo aquilo até o último segundo de sua vida. Só não sabia como ainda. Ainda sentado na cama, abraçou os próprios joelhos e escondeu o rosto entre eles. Não chorou.

* * *

Os próximos dias foram super corridos para Sakusa. Já fazia um tempo que ele não conseguia aproveitar uma mínima tranquilidade com Atsumu e se perguntava como ele estava. Não que muitas coisas pudessem ocorrer, mas... quem sabe?

Sakusa ficava entretido com Atsumu. Isso era um tanto novo para ele, já que foram poucas as vezes que aproveitou singelamente a companhia de alguém. Mas Atsumu era... diferente. A sensação de estar com Atsumu fazia o tempo passar mais rápido, sem que Sakusa sequer percebesse. Costumava gostar da correria e da espontaneidade de trabalhar em hospitais, mas, com Atsumu, queria apenas que tudo parasse um pouco para que ele pudesse curtir o momento.

Sabia que estava apegado. E sabia que isso era um erro.

Sakusa chegou a cogitar que seu cérebro estava o sabotando, por alguma razão, algo como “ _Muahahaha, vou fazer você se apegar a alguém prestes a morrer!_ ”. Queria entender por que que, de _todas_ as pessoas no mundo, mesmo só as do Japão, ou só as de Tóquio, ele teve que se apegar justamente a Atsumu, que tinha uma data de óbito.

Queria ficar bravo com a ideia, queria se afastar de Atsumu, mas já era tarde. Já não conseguia mais. Sakusa já estava viciado nas palavras, no jeito de Atsumu.

Naquelas três semanas que se passaram, ele procurava sempre uma brecha na rotina para visitar o quarto 602. Atsumu vivia sozinho ali — contava apenas com a companhia de sua TV aberta e do seu suporte de soro, além de, é claro, todas as máquinas que monitoravam sua saúde e os livros que pegava na biblioteca do hospital. Sakusa chegou a estranhar que Osamu não aparecia mais por lá, mas optou por não perguntar nada sobre.

A questão “Atsumu”, entretanto, ganhou um pouco mais de atenção de Sakusa quando ele começou a se sentir estranho. Não era um estranho ruim, apenas um estranho... _estranho_. Não sabia explicar o que era.

Sakusa misturava um pouquinho de açúcar ao seu café conforme pensava em como sua noite seria. Esperava que fosse tranquila, para dar uma olhada em como Atsumu estava.

Havia outras pessoas na sala. Suna e Akaashi conversavam entre si, além de um outro médico — o qual Sakusa suspeitava ser um anestesista. Debatiam sobre como melhorar a campanha de vacinação nas cidades menores e o anestesista, um tal de Tsukishima, contava sobre como seu amigo dizia estar próximo de conseguir uma nova vacina.

O clima estava leve e todos estavam relaxados, mas isso nunca é bom sinal. Um dos aparelhos de aviso logo começou a apitar freneticamente. Os quatro se sobressaltaram e olharam entre si. Era o de Suna. Ele olhou o número no visor e levantou-se apressadamente, pegando seu jaleco no sofá. Saiu pela porta murmurando consigo mesmo:

— Merda, merda, merda...

Tsukishima, Akaashi e Sakusa se entreolharam. Sakusa engoliu o café como se fosse uma pedra.

— Alguém viu o número do quarto? — Akaashi negou.

— Será que era um alerta vermelho? — Tsukishima indagou e Sakusa umedeceu os lábios e, não a fim de deixar sua ansiedade florescer, se levantou e foi até onde esperava que Suna _não_ estivesse.

Mas, claro, ele estava lá. Sakusa olhou pela porta conforme vários enfermeiros e o próprio Suna tentavam reanimar Atsumu. Sakusa ficou petrificado e assistiu ao rosto inanimado do outro.

Suna tentava reanimá-lo manualmente. Seu rosto era de ligeiro pânico e era possível ver o suor escorrendo de sua testa. Contava baixinho, para não perder o ritmo. Não muito depois, assim que mais enfermeiros chegaram, optou pelos desfibriladores elétricos.

— Afastem-se — ordenou. O peito de Atsumu pulou. Nada. — Mais uma vez. Afastem-se. — De novo, nada. — Subam para 300 joules. — Enquanto esfregava o aparelho, Suna murmurou para Atsumu: — Vamo, garoto, você não pode morrer agora. Afastem-se. — Atsumu pulou uma última vez. E voltou a respirar repentinamente.

Não só ele, como todos os profissionais ali, incluindo Sakusa, pareciam ter voltado à Terra. Atsumu abriu os olhos e respirou com dificuldade. Tentou se levantar, mas Suna indicou que ele ficasse deitado.

— Dê um pouco de epinefrina para ele — falou à enfermeira principal responsável por Atsumu. — E fique de olho. Obrigado a todos. — Os enfermeiros se curvaram e deixaram Suna e Atsumu sozinhos. Suna olhou para Atsumu, que encarava o teto. — Você se lembra de ter sentido algo?

— O de sempre — disse. — Literalmente, a mesma coisa de sempre. Só não achei que meu coração fosse parar do nada. — Suna riu sem graça.

— Acho que ninguém espera. — A enfermeira logo chegou com a medicação. Suna estendeu a mão e ela lhe entregou. — Obrigado. — Sorriu a ela e virou-se a Atsumu. — Espero que alivie um pouco.

Atsumu estava deitado. Ele se acomodou no travesseiro e fechou os olhos.

— Tem algo que vá te fazer sentir melhor? — perguntou. Atsumu olhou para Suna e deu um sorriso, um tanto carismático.

— Até tem, mas acho que você não poderia me dar um coração novo, né? — Suna sorriu de volta, ainda que tivesse os olhos pesados.

— Também acho que não.

— Sabe se Kiyoomi está ocupado hoje? — indagou. Suna piscou algumas vezes.

— Kiyoomi? O Sakusa? — Atsumu sorriu de lado e voltou a encarar o teto.

— Ele faz eu esquecer que tô morrendo. — Suna suspirou e assentiu. Olhou de relance para Sakusa, que ainda estava parado no corredor, paralisado.

— Posso falar com ele.

— Obrigado, Suna. Mas não diga que eu quase morri, tá? — Suna entregou de volta a injeção, agora vazia, para a enfermeira, e sorriu a Atsumu.

— Vou ver.

Suna deixou Atsumu sozinho com a enfermeira e puxou Sakusa pelo corredor. Saíram do campo de visão da janela de Atsumu e Suna cruzou os braços.

— Tem se encontrado com ele, é? — perguntou. Sakusa coçou a nuca.

— Ocasionalmente? — Sorriu sem jeito e Suna arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Talvez. Por quê?

— Sakusa, você sabe que não deveria.

— Não sou o médico dele, Suna. Você que é. Não estou violando nenhuma regra — disse. Suna aumentou a carranca.

— Tem certeza do que está fazendo, Sakusa? — Sakusa deu de ombros e Suna suspirou. — Você viu o que aconteceu ainda agora, né? — Ele assentiu. — E ele perguntou por você, antes de eu sair. Quer te ver.

— Quer?

— Mas não queria que você soubesse da parada cardíaca. — Sakusa abriu a boca para falar, mas a fechou e assentiu. — Vai fingir?

— O que posso fazer? — Suna suspirou.

— Eu me importo com você, Sakusa. Saiba disso. — Olhou-o e Sakusa assentiu.

— Eu sei. — Suna sorriu brevemente, não parecendo exatamente feliz.

— Vá lá. Eu te cubro.

— Obrigado, Suna. — Ele deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas antes de sair e deixar Sakusa sozinho no corredor. O cacheado respirou fundo e foi até onde Atsumu o esperava.

— Kiyoomi! — Sorriu o loiro. Se Sakusa não soubesse que ele foi reanimado há pouco, provavelmente não notaria diferença alguma.

— Como vai? — perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado. Atsumu esforçou-se para se sentar na cama.

— Indo. Você?

— Também. — Sorriu contido a Sakusa. Olharam-se por um breve momento, incertos do que dizer. Atsumu gostava da sensação de estar com Sakusa, e Sakusa gostava da sensação de estar com Atsumu, mas o clima estava irremediavelmente pesado.

— Escuta, sem querer ser folgado, nem nada... — Sakusa arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sempre que Atsumu mencionava algo desse tipo é porque, com certeza, ele estaria sendo folgado.

— O quê? — estimulou e Atsumu riu anasalado.

— Não, nada. — Atsumu suspirou. Voltou a olhar para Sakusa. — Você acha que eu deveria contar aos meus pais?

— Contar... da doença? — Atsumu assentiu. — Eles não sabem? — Atsumu sorriu sem graça e negou com a cabeça.

— Osamu veio aqui outro dia, e disse que eu deveria contar pra eles. Eu não queria. Sei lá. Mas aí a gente brigou. Depois ele não veio mais.

— Então é por isso.

— Sim, é. — Assentiu outra vez. — E eu fiquei pensando. — Mentalmente, completou “ainda mais agora que quase morri”.

— Mas por que você não contaria? — perguntou Sakusa. Notou que as mãos de Atsumu começaram a tremer. Inconscientemente, olhou para o monitor cardíaco. Atsumu riu seco.

— Relaxa, não tô morrendo. São apenas efeitos psicológicos mesmo.

— Desculpa.

— Tudo bem. Você é médico; não pode evitar. — Atsumu levantou o olhar a Sakusa e suspirou. — Eu só não queria que eles sofressem, Omi. — Sakusa demorou a dizer algo. Sentiu um embrulho no estômago e um ímpeto de abraçar Atsumu. Suspirou e apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. — Eu queria poupar eles, sabe? Ao menos um pouco. Sei lá.

— Tsum... — chamou. Ainda que inseguro do apelido inédito, usou-o, esperando que acalmasse ao menos um pouco o outro. Atsumu sorriu leve. — Eles vão sofrer. É inegável. Eles são seus pais, como não sofreriam?

— Eu... eu sei. Eu só queria que fosse pouco. É possível? — Sakusa sorriu, com poucas lágrimas nos olhos. Sentou-se na cama de Atsumu, ao lado dele e abraçou-o. Fê-lo apoiar o rosto em seu ombro e abraçou forte.

Atsumu demorou um pouco a entender a situação. Fazia um tempo que não recebia um abraço genuíno. Sentiu os olhos encherem. Amaldiçoou a si próprio — não queria mais chorar —, mas não pôde evitar. Abraçou Sakusa de volta e chorou como uma criança no colo de sua mãe.

— Eu não quero que eles me vejam assim, Omi... — falou embolado. Sakusa teve que reunir todas as forças restantes para não desabar ali mesmo. O caso de Atsumu o deixava sensível. Fez uma espécie de carinho no cabelo do outro.

— Eles também não, Tsum, mas... — afastou-se o mínimo para olhar Atsumu nos olhos — como você mesmo diz, o que pode fazer? — Atsumu sentiu o choro se embolar ainda mais.

— Nada... — falou quase sem voz. Sakusa afirmou, com um sorriso calmo no rosto. Passou os polegares pelos olhos de Atsumu, limpando as lágrimas.

— Conta pra eles, Tsum. Vai ser melhor do que deixar que descubram depois.

— Você acha?

— Eu tenho certeza — sussurrou, voltando a abraçar Atsumu.

— E o que eu digo? O que eu falo, Omi? — Sakusa fez mais um cafuné em Atsumu, tentando ao máximo acalmá-lo. Doía-lhe a alma ouvi-lo e vê-lo daquele jeito.

— Quer que alguém conte? Digo, que Suna entre em contato, por exemplo? Você prefere? — Atsumu o olhou como um cachorrinho abandonado.

— Pode? — Sakusa riu fraco.

— Eu falo com ele. Não se preocupe com isso. — Atsumu sorriu e voltou a esconder o rosto no peito de Sakusa. — Ei, Tsum, posso te mostrar um lugar?

— Não vai me assassinar e traficar meus órgãos, vai? — brincou. Sakusa sorriu, negando com a cabeça. Afastaram-se e Atsumu limpou rapidamente o rosto. Parecia intocado. — Então, quero.

Andaram lado a lado pelos já tão conhecidos corredores. Às vezes, como da outra vez, passeavam por aí quando Atsumu não conseguia dormir. Entretanto, Atsumu mal conhecia os outros andares, além do primeiro e do sétimo.

No elevador, Sakusa apertou o número 9 com as costas do dedo indicador. Esperaram, calmamente. Atsumu estava ansioso, não imaginando aonde iriam.

Sakusa olhava de soslaio para ele, notando como as madeixas amareladas caíam sobre seus olhos. Sorriu contido e voltou à racionalidade quando o elevador abriu.

— É um dos lugares que eu mais gosto, de todos — disse. Atsumu ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ele gostava quando Sakusa falava esse tipo de coisa, sem que ele perguntasse. Sentia-se próximo dele. — Esse é o último andar, de neurologia. É bastante quieto aqui. — Atsumu assentiu, olhando em volta.

As estruturas gerais eram semelhantes às do sétimo andar, como esperado. O corredor era amplo, e com bastante branco. Havia inúmeros quartos, todos com uma placa a indicar o número. Imaginou qual seria a situação do quarto 802, o mesmo que o seu, mas dois andares acima.

Foi tirado dos devaneios ao que Sakusa interrompeu os passos. Olhou em frente e havia uma grande porta de vidro. Lá fora, uma espécie de varanda, bem grande, preenchida de grama e árvores. Atsumu perguntava-se como aquilo funcionava.

— Esse andar é só para pacientes terminais de casos neurológicos, que precisam apenas de um lugar para repousar ou que não receberiam assistência em casa, até porque o quarto andar também é para neurologia, mas especificamente casos em tratamento, ou que exigem cirurgia.

— Então aqui é tipo um hotel — falou. Sakusa deu de ombros, rindo.

— Pode-se dizer que sim. Enfim, há muito menos quartos que nos outros andares, o que liberou uma boa quantidade de espaço. Optaram por fazer tipo um jardim de inverno, só que em dimensões maiores.

— Isso é grama mesmo? — perguntou, apontando para o chão. A porta estava aberta, mas eles ainda não foram para lá. Sakusa, sorrindo, fez que sim.

Os olhos amendoados de Atsumu brilharam e, em dois passos, tirando as pantufas que usava, ele sentiu a grama sob seus pés. Fez cócegas, as pontinhas entre seus dedos. Ele riu com gosto, como uma criança.

Guiando o suporte de soro, Atsumu andava pelo jardim, notando como parecia realmente um parque. Era bastante espaçoso, ocupando praticamente metade do andar, e havia árvores, flores, arbustos, tudo.

Sakusa assistia a ele. Observava como a pele em volta de seus olhos enrugava enquanto sorria, e como ele tinha a tendência em encostar em cada pedacinho verde que encontrasse, de qualquer planta que fosse. Sorriu consigo mesmo. Não demorou a sentir algo estranho em seu interior.

Ignorou o pensamento e seguiu Atsumu. Levou as pantufas dele e sentou-se em um banco que havia ali.

— Eu gosto de passar tempo aqui quando estou com a agenda vazia. Praticamente não vem ninguém aqui — disse.

Atsumu virou-se para ele e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele respirou fundo, sorrindo.

— Fazia tempo que não me sentia bem assim — admitiu. — Parece que ainda tô vivo.

— Você tá. — Atsumu riu só.

— Eu sei. Agora, sei. — Sakusa sorriu. — Aqui é o único lugar que faz parecer que é noite mesmo — disse.

— Como assim?

— Lá dentro, é tudo muito claro. Nunca escurece. — Sakusa assentiu. Ambos olharam para cima, notando as poucas estrelas e a própria Lua, em fase crescente.

— É que sempre tem alguém acordado. Sempre tem alguém correndo por aí.

— É difícil? Ser médico. — Sakusa riu anasalado e, ainda com a cabeça pendida para trás, olhou para Atsumu, que fez o mesmo. Sakusa fechou os olhos, fazendo que sim com a cabeça. — Imagino. Deve ser foda trabalhar com a vida das pessoas.

— Conheci muita gente que abandonou o curso quando começou a complicar. — Voltaram a olhar o céu. — Realmente, diria que não é para qualquer um.

— Ui, então você é especial. — Sakusa deu uma cotovelada leve nas costelas de Atsumu, fazendo-o rir. — Não precisa agredir.

— Você pediu, idiota.

— E como foi que rolou? Você e Medicina. — Atsumu olhou para Sakusa. O cacheado piscou algumas vezes e soltou um sorriso. Atsumu sorriu inconscientemente.

— Descobri que não tem sensação melhor que salvar os outros. E trabalhar com o coração, sei lá, é inexplicável. — Atsumu o olhou por um tempo. Sakusa umedeceu os lábios, olhando-o de volta, e perguntou: — O que foi?

— Ia fazer uma pergunta, mas fiquei com medo de estragar o clima.

— Pode fazer. A gente recupera depois.

— Como sempre, né? — Atsumu brincou e Sakusa fez que sim.

— Como sempre.

— A sensação de salvar alguém faz valer a sensação de perder? — Sakusa pôs-se a pensar.

— É ruim perder alguém. Foram poucas as minhas vezes, mas o Suna, por exemplo, sempre pega casos mais difíceis, já que ele é mais experiente, e eu vejo como ele sofre. É péssimo. Você se sente um lixo. — Atsumu riu anasalado. — Mas o sorriso da família, dos amigos do paciente que esteve perto da morte, e agora está salvo, faz valer. Geralmente.

— Queria poder não chatear o Rintarou — falou. Sakusa riu do nome usado.

— Ele é médico. Não vai levar pro lado pessoal. Se te consola.

— Não consola. — Atsumu olhou de canto para Sakusa, que sorriu contido.

— Eu sei que não.

— Omi? — chamou Atsumu, depois de um tempo.

— Hm? — resmungou. Atsumu pôs as pernas sobre o banco e as cruzou. Sakusa se endireitou e esperou que ele continuasse.

— Você já se apaixonou? — Arregalar os olhos foi inconsciente para Sakusa. Ele piscou algumas vezes, processando a mudança repentina de assunto. Atsumu riu pouco.

— Não sei.

— Eu já — disse, certo. — Na primeira vez, eu tava no colegial. Tava no terceiro ano, e tinha esse guri no segundo. Ele era ruivo, sabe? Mó bonitinho. A gente saiu algumas vezes, e eu acho que ele gostava de mim também.

— E aí?

— Aí eu me formei. E perdemos contato. O nome dele era Hinata Shoyo.

— Chamava ele de Shoyo? — Atsumu sorriu de lado e olhou para Sakusa.

— Claro.

— Qual a sensação? Digo, de estar apaixonado. Acho que nunca me aproximei de ninguém o suficiente para sentir esse tipo de conexão. Não sei.

— É... — Atsumu riu só — é engraçado. Você sente umas coisas estranhas dentro de você.

— Estranhas como...?

— Só estranhas.

— Estranhas. — Sakusa afirmou com a cabeça, enfiando isso em sua mente. — E o que mais?

— E na barriga também. É confuso, não sei como explicar direito sem parecer que tô constipado. — Riu. — Mas são as borboletas, sabe? Depois que você sente, você entende por que chamam assim. — Sakusa assentiu. — E tem também o fator-coração, ele acelera e–

— Isso me estressa, sabia? — comentou. — Porque, como cardiologista, as pessoas dizerem que o coração acelerou por nenhuma razão me tira do sério. Ficam _romantizando_ essas coisas.

— “Romantizando”! — Atsumu repetiu antes de gargalhar. Foi a primeira vez que Sakusa realmente ouviu a verdadeira risada de Atsumu. Sentia que, antes, ele se continha, se segurava. Sentiu-se no céu diante desse som.

— Mas é verdade!

— Admito que atualmente eu me cagaria de medo se meu coração acelerasse do nada. Mas, né? Quando se está apaixonado você sabe que não tá morrendo.

— Ah, é?

— É. Relaxa. Quando você se apaixonar, você vai saber.

— Não acho que eu vá me apaixonar.

— Não? — Atsumu o olhou. Sakusa engoliu em seco e deu uma mordiscada em sua tortinha. — Tem certeza?

— Não. — Atsumu arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Digo, não, não vou. Sim, tenho certeza. — Ambos riram juntos.

— E como tem certeza?

— Só tenho. Tô velho pra isso.

— Tá velho e burro, né? — comentou Atsumu, recebendo um olhar descrente de Sakusa.

— Como?

— É, isso aí mesmo que cê ouviu. Tem idade pra se apaixonar, não, larga de ser doido. — Sakusa ficou em silêncio. Atsumu olhou em volta. — Ah, e tem mais um detalhe. — Voltou a olhá-lo. — Você fica meio obcecado pela pessoa. Você se sente meio _stalker_ , porque quer estar com ela, ver ela, saber tudo dela a qualquer momento.

— Ah.

— “ _Ah_ ”... — repetiu Atsumu, debochando da fala de Sakusa. Recebeu um olhar repreendedor. — Não é possível que você não se apaixone. Você ainda vai, tenho certeza. Confio no seu potencial. — Sakusa riu das bobagens de Atsumu.

— Obrigado, eu acho.

— Não há de quê.

Normalmente, quando Sakusa ficava no jardim, era agradável e silencioso. A primeira parte se manteve, mas a segunda foi brutalmente ignorada, dada a presença de Atsumu.

Ele não ficava quieto um segundo sequer. Perguntava coisas aleatórias de sua vida, como o que queria ser quando tinha 10 anos, se era filho único, como era a relação com seus pais, se eles ainda eram casados, se estavam vivos, quantos bichinhos já teve até aquele momento, qual era seu planeta favorito, ou sua comida, sua cor, seu animal, se já viajou para o exterior e muitos outros detalhes.

O lado bom é que Sakusa não precisava se esforçar. Atsumu falava pelos dois, mas ele não parecia se incomodar com isso. Na verdade, parecia bastante à vontade. Sakusa gostava de escutar Atsumu contando sobre como um gato caiu em sua cabeça quando era mais novo, ou sobre como ele e Osamu fingiram ser o outro por uma semana na escola — e como isso funcionou, por um tempo. Era bom. Atsumu era um bom contador de histórias.

— E tava indo tudo bem, até que esqueci de fazer um dever. A professora ia tirar nota minha, ou seja, do Osamu, mas ele surtou e começou a gritar comigo. Eu falei que foi um acidente e aí a professora ficou sem entender nada. Ele pulou em mim que nem um bicho do mato. — Sakusa gargalhou. — Sério! Você só ri porque não foi com você. Tive medo de não voltar para casa naquele dia, ou de perder um braço, sei lá.

— E o que a professora fez?

— Bom, a gente foi pra diretoria. Porque, aparentemente, é crime se passar por outra pessoa. E eu lá ia saber? Tinha 8 anos, pô. Ligaram pra mãe e pediram que ela fosse buscar a gente. Acredita que fomos suspensos? — Sakusa riu outra vez. — Não é engraçado! Foi horrível! Ficamos de castigo por 3 semanas. Não acredito que o plano deu errado na penúltima aula do último dia. Tudo culpa do Osamu! O que custava ficar com um dever não feito, em? Dá nada! Eu, por exemplo, tive vários.

Seria pleonasmo dizer que Sakusa riu. Ele ria a cada palavra de Atsumu.

— Qual era sua matéria favorita no colégio, Omi?

— Biologia. — Atsumu estalou a língua no céu da boca.

— Era previsível. Não deveria ter perguntado. — Sakusa sorriu. — Tente adivinhar a minha.

Kiyoomi olhou para Atsumu por um tempo, como se tentasse desvendá-lo. Pensou em tudo o que ele já havia contado e arriscou:

— Educação Física. — Atsumu gargalhou.

— Bom chute, bom chute. É fato que não era lá o maior fã de estudar, né? Mas, para a sua surpresa, e a de todo mundo — sussurrou a última parte —, eu era caidinho por japonês. Inglês também. Linguagens, no geral.

— Línguas? Sério? — Atsumu sorriu.

— Sim! É estranho, né?

— Hm... não tanto assim.

— Não acha?

— Você gosta de ler, já é um ponto.

— Tá certo...

— Mas por que gostava de japonês?

— O papo vai ficar meio filosófico, por favor não me ache estranho.

— Eu já te acho. — Atsumu empurrou Sakusa com o cotovelo.

— Então, tá. Bom, sou gêmeo, né?

— Não brinca.

— Deixa eu contar! — reclamou e Sakusa riu.

— Conta, vai.

— Sempre que parava pra pensar nos sistemas de escrita, chegava sempre no mesmo ponto: como que as pessoas transformavam cada caractere e formavam algo totalmente novo? Tipo, cada um tem seu jeito de falar, de escrever, de se expressar. Era algo tão legal de se pensar que eu ficava obcecado. — Sakusa riu.

— E onde entra o Osamu nisso?

— Ah, é. — Atsumu sorriu. — Depois disso, eu comecei a pensar que eu e Osamu éramos a mesma coisa escrita de formas diferentes. Viemos do mesmo alfabeto, das mesmas palavras, letras, mas somos diferentes. Todos nós, na verdade. Eu e você somos iguais, mas diferentes. Tudo depende de como você vai expressar isso — falou. Sakusa observou as flores que haviam por ali. Atsumu acompanhou o olhar.

— Nunca pensei nisso.

— Obrigado, me sinto um gênio agora. — Sakusa riu e olhou para Atsumu por cima do ombro. Atsumu sorriu e balançou suas pernas, desviando o olhar.

— Você se expressa bem — comentou.

— Que bom. É o mínimo, acho. — Sakusa fez uma feição confusa e Atsumu riu. — Sou escritor, Omi.

— O quê? E eu não sabia? — Atsumu gargalhou.

— Não era relevante.

— Como não?

— Não era, sei lá. — Deu de ombros. Tinha um rosto tranquilo e sorridente. — Mas eu gosto do que faço. Sabe, desculpa tornar o assunto mórbido, _de novo_ , mas eu fico satisfeito com a vida que levei. Dei vida a inúmeros personagens e imortalizei muitas histórias, muitos sentimentos. Fico feliz.

— Você publicav– publica os livros como Atsumu Miya? — indagou. Atsumu afirmou.

— _A. Miya_. E são todos em inglês. Nunca publiquei algo nacional. — Sakusa assentiu.

— Por que não? — Atsumu deu de ombros.

— Dava uma sensação diferente, publicar internacionalmente. Como se eu fosse alguém lá fora. Tipo, alguém além do gêmeo do Osamu.

— Você é alguém. — Atsumu riu sem graça.

— Todos estamos tentando ser alguém. Não acho que eu seja ainda.

— Pra mim, você é. — Atsumu olhou para Sakusa e sorriu contido.

— Obrigado, Omi. — Sakusa deixou-se perder nos olhos castanhos do outro. — Sabe, eu gosto das suas pintinhas — falou, indicando a própria testa.

— Ah. — Sakusa se desconcentrou e voltou a olhar para frente. — Obrigado. — Atsumu sorriu.

— Elas parecem te complementar bem. — Sakusa assentiu. Atsumu riu. — É engraçado você com vergonha.

— Cala a boca. — Sakusa deu-lhe outra cotovelada. Atsumu riu ainda mais. — Escuta, Tsum, acho que já está ficando tarde. Você deveria tentar dormir um pouco.

— E você?

— Vou para casa.

— Não tem plantão, não? — Sakusa negou. Atsumu não disse nada, apesar de achar estranho.

— Tudo bem.

Fizeram todo o caminho de volta, ainda trocando risadas e algumas palavras. Sakusa deixou Atsumu em seu quarto e este lhe prometeu que dormiria — ou ao menos tentaria.

Sakusa conteve o ímpeto de ficar ali com ele. Da porta, acenou, junto a um sorriso tímido, a desejar-lhe uma boa noite.

Em seguida, foi à sala comunal.

Como ele imaginava, Suna estava se arrumando para ir embora. O castanho olhou para Sakusa e deu um sorriso ligeiramente forçado.

— Obrigado. Por hoje, por tudo.

— Tudo o quê? — Riu anasalado.

— Por cuidar dele. — Suna ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu tô fazendo meu trabalho, Sakusa. Sabe disso.

— Eu sei, mas obrigado de qualquer maneira.

— Você deveria ir para casa.

— Eu vou. — Suna assentiu e virou-se de costas para Sakusa, terminando de guardar suas coisas em sua mochila. — Suna? — chamou. Suna murmurou em resposta, para que continuasse. — Quanto tempo você dá a ele?

— De novo uma estimativa? — Olhou para ele.

— Não precisa ser exata. Não vou cobrar precisão. — Suna suspirou.

— Já faz três semanas que cuido dele. De primeira, tinha dado dois meses, mas o coração dele já está começando a falhar, mais ainda. — Respirou fundo, com dificuldade para olhar para Sakusa. — Talvez mais meio mês, ou até três semanas. Sendo otimista. Depende de como ele vai reagir aos medicamentos e à drenagem nos pulmões. Talvez seja preciso entubá-lo também.

— Entendi. — Sakusa assentiu com certa dificuldade. Suna deu um sorriso acolhedor e Sakusa deu de ombros. — Não tem o que fazer. — Queria que, de alguma forma, as tão proferidas palavras de Atsumu se infiltrassem em sua mente e fizessem-no mais calmo. Mas nada.

— Você sabe que não. — Suna estava perto da porta, quase indo embora, quando Sakusa chamou-o outra vez.

— Desculpa abusar de você, mas... posso pedir mais um favor?

* * *

Sakusa estava consideravelmente mais animado naquele dia. Atsumu estranhou, e chegou até a perguntar o motivo, mas o cacheado não admitiu.

Três dias atrás, pediu a Suna que contatasse os pais de Atsumu. De primeira, ele negou, alegando que, sem o consentimento de Atsumu, não poderia fazer nada, então, no próximo, foram os dois perguntar a Atsumu sobre isso. Com certa relutância e hesitação, ele aceitou.

Eles viriam no dia seguinte, os pais de Atsumu. Sakusa estava feliz enquanto Atsumu estava... confuso. Não estava triste, nem bravo, mas sentia-se nervoso. E não positivamente.

Sakusa também tinha decidido, com uma certa influência de Suna, tirar uns dias de folga. Não conseguia mais se concentrar tanto no trabalho e isso afetaria seu desempenho no geral, o que não poderia ocorrer, dada a sua posição.

— Omi? — chamou Atsumu. Sakusa o olhou. — Por que você passa tanto álcool em gel? Eu achei que fosse algo de médico, mas cê parece obcecado mesmo. — Sakusa riu. Tinha acabado de chegar e, por isso, desinfetava-se. Guardara a máscara na mochila.

— Eu tenho misofobia.

— Em?

— Fobia de sujeira, contaminação, germes. Essas coisas. — Atsumu ergueu as sobrancelhas, assentindo com lentidão.

— Agora algumas coisas fazem mais sentido. — Sakusa sorriu de lado.

— Que tipo de coisa?

— Tipo como você nunca encosta em mim. Ou como fica se coçando depoi–

— Como não? Você é a pessoa que eu mais encosto — falou sem pensar, tendo recém-raciocinado a primeira frase. Calaram-se em seguida, olhando um ao outro com os olhos paralisados. Ao que Sakusa pigarreou, agora envergonhado, Atsumu riu com gosto.

— Me sinto lisonjeado. Obrigado.

— Idiota.

— E como foi quando você descobriu?

— Ah, não sei ao certo. — Pôs-se a pensar. — Eu era pequeno e comecei a me sentir desconfortável perto das outras crianças na escola. Minha professora achou que eu era só antipático, mas isso também acontecia com pessoas que eu era próximo, até meus pais, meu primo. Então me levaram em um tipo de terapeuta infantil. Concluíram que era fobia. E aí passaram a me respeitar um pouco mais, como se “entendessem”, mas acho que não entendem.

— Entender, até entendo. Só não consigo me preocupar com isso tanto assim — falou. Sakusa assentiu.

— A maioria das pessoas é assim, na verdade. Eu acho. Espero. Mas, enfim, desde que você lave as mãos antes de interagirmos, fico mais calmo.

— Quer que eu lave as mãos? Posso ir agora mesmo. — Sakusa revirou os olhos, mas fez que sim. Atsumu riu e lavou-as. Quando voltou do banheiro, mostrou-as para Sakusa. — Aprovadas? — Sakusa piscou algumas vezes, quase revirando os olhos outra vez, e bufou.

— Aprovadas.

— Ah, sim! Omi! — chamou empolgado. Sakusa indagou com a cabeça. — Quero te mostrar algo que descobri no jardim.

— Como?

— Passei lá outro dia, só pra descontrair um pouco, e descobri algo legal.

— O que é?

— Vem. — Atsumu ergueu a mão para Sakusa. Kiyoomi sentiu seu mundo parar por um momento, como em um daqueles momentos de jogos de escolha em que você tem que tomar uma decisão crucial. Com um arrepio na espinha, Sakusa segurou a mão de Atsumu. O loiro lhe sorriu, sabendo o quanto aquilo significava, e puxou Sakusa pelo corredor.

Lá, guiou Sakusa, junto do recorrente suporte para soro, até uma árvore, bem no canto, encostada à mureta que formava a varanda. Ela não era muito grande, nem muito ramificada, e assemelhava-se a um pinheiro, mas se a ponta superior, apenas reta.

Atsumu, com a mão que puxava o suporte para soro, abaixou uns galhos e apontou para Sakusa, deixando-o espaço para que visse lá dentro.

— Um ninho — sussurrou, como se os ovos ali escondidos pudessem acordar. Sakusa sorriu e Atsumu observou tal ação de pertinho, sentindo algo revirar dentro dele.

— Como descobriu? — Atsumu soltou os galhos com cuidado e puxou Sakusa para o banco onde sempre se sentavam.

— Eu tava aqui sentado, lendo um livro, aí ouvi uma gritaria. Só que de pássaro.

— Gritaria de pássaro — repetiu Sakusa, rindo.

— Sim, exatamente. — Atsumu assentiu. — E aí olhei de onde vinha, e saíram dois pássaros da árvore. Quando vi que eles não voltariam tão cedo, fui investigar. Aí descobri o ninho. — Sakusa sorriu.

— Espero que choquem logo.

— Eu também. — Sorriu o loiro. Contudo, o sorriso rapidamente morreu. Ele lembrou-se de que talvez não fosse conseguir vê-los. Achou que era melhor não mencionar isso, mas não é como se a mudança repentina de expressão pudesse passar despercebida por Sakusa.

Kiyoomi rapidamente entendeu o que se passou em sua cabeça. Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior e, lenta e ainda duvidosamente, esticou seus dedos, entrelaçando-os aos de Atsumu. Apertou a mão de Atsumu fracamente, apenas para lembrá-lo de que estava tudo bem, ao menos naquele momento.

Atsumu sorriu, sem coragem para olhar para Sakusa, e apertou os dedos de volta. Ficaram naquela posição, quietos — externamente apenas, porque o interior de cada um dava piruetas, soltava confetes e gritava, correndo em círculos.

* * *

Dias depois, no domingo, Sakusa se arrumava para ir ao hospital. Estava mais nervoso que o normal.

Por alguma razão, quando não estava trabalhando, sentia-se muito mais exposto a qualquer doença possível. Era curioso, já que tinha menos contato direto com os pacientes, mas era um fato. Por isso, equipou-se com sua máscara e luvas, além de garantir que seu álcool em gel estivesse em sua mochila.

Estava pronto.

Mentira. Não estava.

Percebeu que não estava assim que pôs o pé no hospital e deparou-se com duas figuras já de idade acompanhadas de uma outra com cabelo cinza. Osamu se virou para Sakusa e deu um breve sorriso, que pareceu um tanto forçado.

— Oi — cumprimentou ele. Sakusa curvou-se rapidamente. — Mãe, pai, esse é Sakusa. Ele é um amigo do Tsumu.

— O que tá acontecendo? — perguntou a senhorinha. Osamu engoliu em seco e nada fez. Sakusa umedeceu os lábios e deu graças quando viu quem se aproximava.

— Bom dia. — Suna sorriu, apertando a mão dos três ali. Apenas sorriu para Sakusa, sabendo que isso era mais do que o suficiente a ele.

— Cadê ele, doutor? — perguntou o senhor.

— Por favor, tenham paciência — pediu. Sua voz transparecia isso e os dois mais velhos surpreendentemente pareceram absorver a mensagem. — Venham comigo.

Eles foram na frente. Para trás, ficaram Osamu e Sakusa, andando lado a lado.

— Eu tô nervoso — disse Osamu. — Ele te contou, né?

— Da briga? — Osamu assentiu. — Contou.

— Você não acha que tô errado, acha?

— Se eu achasse, eles dois não estariam aqui agora. — Sakusa se virou para Osamu, sabendo que ele não poderia ver o sorriso.

— Obrigado. Mesmo. — Deu de ombros.

— Faço isso por ele — falou. Osamu assentiu. — E como foi? Com seus pais?

— Ah. — Riu anasalado. — Aparentemente ligaram para eles avisando que Tsumu tava internado e que eles poderiam vir visitá-lo, algo assim. Aí eles me ligaram na hora perguntando que história era aquela e, pô, eu só repeti, né? “Atsumu tá internado, venham aqui”. Aí eles vieram, mas só puderam agora no final de semana. — Sakusa assentiu, rindo anasalado, ainda que sem graça. — Fui buscar eles, o caminho inteiro, a mais pura agonia.

— Mas como evitar, né? — Osamu fez que sim.

— Impossível.

— E os nomes?

— Fuyuki, minha mãe. E Hayato. — Andaram até o elevador.

Sakusa observava como Fuyuki tagarelava a Hayato, com um sotaque tão carregado e uma velocidade tão alta que nem ele nem Suna conseguiam compreender. Osamu só não entendia porque estava no mundo da Lua. Parecia ocupado demais com os próprios pensamentos para se importar com o nervosismo da mãe.

Quando as portas abriram, Fuyuki começou a questionar Suna onde estaria “seu menino”. Suna pôs a mão em suas costas com cautela e a guiou ao 602.

A porta estava fechada, assim como as cortinas. Sakusa imaginou como estaria Atsumu lá dentro, nervoso demais para sequer cogitar vê-los antes que a porta fosse aberta e eles de fato chegassem.

Com a porta aberta, Fuyuki correu até Atsumu e abraçou sua cabeça sem muito cuidado. Ignorou todo e qualquer aviso de Hayato, que alegava que ela poderia “machucar o guri”, e beijou todo o rosto do loiro. Ela praguejava, amaldiçoando-o por estar naquela situação, ao mesmo tempo em que perguntava se ele estava bem.

Atsumu não respondia nada, apenas ria (de maneira forçada) e pedia para que Fuyuki se acalmasse. Osamu, Sakusa e Suna pensavam apenas em como a notícia seria dada.

Os três estavam parados próximos à porta, Suna na frente da maçaneta e Osamu e Sakusa bem sob o batente. Sakusa suspirou e segurou o braço de Suna, tentando transmitir tudo o que conseguisse pelo olhar. Eles se observaram por um bom tempo, até que Suna assentiu e indicou o braço para que Sakusa e Osamu realmente adentrassem. Ele suspirou e disse, enquanto fechava a porta:

— Vamos nos sentar.

Apenas Suna estava de pé. À sua frente, a cama de Atsumu, onde ele estava sentado, ao lado da mãe, que se sentara na beirada. Hayato se sentou nas cadeiras próximas à parede, junto de Osamu. Sakusa apoiou-se no parapeito da janela.

— O que há com meu menino, doutor? — perguntou Fuyuki, impaciente. Suna engoliu em seco.

— Atsumu está em condição crítica. — Optou por ser direto. — O que ele tem se chama insuficiência da válvula mitral, que causa uma série de complicações, sendo a principal o acúmulo de sangue nos pulmões e insuficiência cardíaca. — Fuyuki levou a mão à boca, depois olhou para Atsumu. Os olhos, carregados de pena, foram desviados pelo filho, que agora encarava a cama fixamente. Ela começou a acariciar seu cabelo. — Foi provavelmente causada por uma incidência na infância, de febre reumática.

— E a cura, doutor? Como você vai cuidar do meu menino? — ela perguntou. Sakusa notou que ela estava mais calma do que ele esperava. Então entendeu que ela ainda não tinha compreendido a situação em que estava. Suna esfregou as palmas das mãos entre si.

— É uma situação muito apertada, senhora, há muito pouco o que podemos fazer.

— Tudo bem que é apertada, mas o doutor é médico, doutor. Como vai cuidar dele? — Suna suspirou.

— Lamento informar, mas acho que não há mais o que fazer pelo seu menino, senhora.

— O quê? — ela perguntou. Pareceu retórico, mas ela olhava a Suna como se esperasse que ele repetisse. Assim, o fez:

— Estamos sem escapatória. A situação de Atsumu apenas tem se agravado e temo que não há–

— Ora, como não há? — indagou. Ela já tinha soltado Atsumu. Tinha as mãos sobre as coxas e o tom de voz alto e claro.

— Fuyuki... — Hayato chamou, antecipando a situação.

— A Medicina tem limitações, senhora. Atsumu as atingiu, não há mais o que possamos fazer. — Ao que a realidade aparentou chegar a Fuyuki, ela se encolheu, fechando os punhos, e passou a encarar o chão. Lentamente, seus olhos foram ficando mais e mais brilhosos. Hayato se levantou e foi até a esposa. Perguntou a Suna:

— Quanto tempo ele tem, doutor?

— Arrisco dizer uma ou duas semanas.

— Uma semana!... — repetiu Fuyuki. — Vou perder meu menino em uma semana!... — lamentou-se.

Sakusa notou que Atsumu não havia se mexido desde que ela começou a acariciá-lo. Ele parecia petrificado, encarando o cobertor cor de musgo. Entretanto, os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. Ele fazia uma força tremenda, agarrando o cobertor na mesma posição por minutos.

Então, Fuyuki começou a chorar. Ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e aproximou-se de Suna, ignorando Hayato.

— Quanto você quer? O problema é dinheiro, não é? — Suna começou a negar, segurando-a com cuidado. — Diga! Diga quanto quer! Eu vou fazer tudo que puder para salvar ele. Diga!

— Fuyuki, pare com isso. Até parece que não entende a situação — repreendeu Hayato.

— Quanto? Me dê alguns dias e te arrumo quanto precisar. Não é por isso que meu menino deve morrer, doutor. Por favor! Tenha piedade!

— Senhora, eu sinto muito. Sinto mesmo. Nem com todo o dinheiro do mundo eu conseguiria cuidar do seu filho — falou, com o mesmo tom de voz de sempre. Fuyuki agarrou seu jaleco e retomou o choro. Ela chorava em alto e bom som.

Sakusa olhou para Osamu, que parecia se segurar no lugar. Assim que o acinzentado notou o olhar do outro sobre si, Sakusa indicou a porta, depois Atsumu. Osamu logo compreendeu a situação. Perguntou, sem voz: “só você?”. Sakusa respondeu da mesma forma que ele poderia vir depois, mas que precisava acalmar Atsumu. Osamu assentiu e, de alguma forma, guiou os outros três até o corredor.

A porta foi fechada com agressividade por Hayato. Estavam, enfim, sozinhos.

Sakusa suspirou, tirando suas luvas. Deixou-as no parapeito e andou até Atsumu.

Sentou-se ao pé de sua cama e segurou suas mãos. Foi a primeira coisa a entrar no campo de visão de Atsumu, despertando-o do transe.

Seus olhos estavam cheios. Observaram-se por um tempo. Sakusa absorveu todos os sentimentos que havia dentro de Atsumu, segurando com mais força suas mãos. Assentiu e, assim que escutou, do lado de fora, Fuyuki berrar, ainda se lamentando por Atsumu, aproximou-se do loiro, sentando-se devidamente ao seu lado.

Apoiou o rosto no ombro de Atsumu e levou a mão até sua nuca. Deixou um carinho por ali. Atsumu respirou fundo, sentindo-se tremer, devido ao choro que irrompia em sua garganta. Apoiou o queixo no ombro de Sakusa e abraçou-o.

— Foi como se eu não estivesse aqui. Ela me ignorou completamente — falou com certa dificuldade.

— Ela estava assustada. Está, ainda.

— Mas ela poderia ter me abraçado. E aceitado. Seria muito mais fácil.

— Não seria fácil de jeito nenhum, Tsum. — Atsumu riu seco.

— Eu sei.

Após um longo abraço preenchido apenas pelos soluços de Atsumu, este se afastou. Ele limpou os resquícios de lágrimas e olhou para Sakusa. Deu seu melhor sorriso.

— Pode me levar ao jardim hoje? — Sakusa sorriu de volta, sentindo o coração se partir em mil e um pedaços diante dos olhos avermelhados do Miya.

— Claro. Mais tarde, tudo bem? — Atsumu assentiu. — Vou chamar seus pais de volta. — Diante do silêncio, perguntou: — Tudo bem? — Atsumu assentiu outra vez, sem muitas energias.

* * *

— Aí me expulsaram do quarto — falou Osamu. Ele comia um onigiri enquanto Sakusa aproveitava a empada de palmito clássica do refeitório. — Acho que eles precisavam de um tempo sozinhos, né? Pra se resolver e tal.

Depois de chamar a família de Atsumu de volta para o quarto, Sakusa optou por se retirar, dando-lhes privacidade. Suna logo se afastou também, tendo feito seu trabalho de informar tudo o que precisavam saber.

— Você acha que eles ficaram bravos? Digo, seus pais?

— Com o Tsumu? — Sakusa assentiu. — Nah. Apesar de eu mesmo ter brigado com ele, eu já sabia que ele faria algo do tipo. Ele simplesmente acha que pode resolver tudo sozinho sem preocupar ninguém. Ele se esquece que a gente é família. — Osamu fez uma pausa, suspirando. — Um dia ele torceu o tornozelo, quando a gente era novinho, e ficou sem contar pra ninguém, porque a gente tava sem dinheiro pra pagar o hospital. Quando o pai descobriu, ele ficou meio bravo, mas como que vai culpar, né? E é engraçado, porque ele não age como se fosse assim. — Sakusa riu anasalado. — Ele faz parecer como se só ele fosse importante, e não como se colocasse todos acima dele.

— Ele ficou triste no dia que vocês brigaram — comentou. — Perguntou o que ele deveria fazer.

— Sério? — Osamu se virou para Sakusa, os olhos iguais aos do Atsumu, diferindo apenas pela cor, muito mais escura nos de Osamu, a encararem-no. Sakusa assentiu. Osamu riu. — Ele nunca pergunta nada desse tipo pra mim, nem pros pais. Nunca pede ajuda. Por isso a surpresa. — Tomou um gole do suco que tomava. — Acho que você conhece um lado dele que eu nem imagino como seja.

Sakusa não tinha o que dizer. Ele não conhecia o lado que Osamu comentava, e também não queria tirar conclusões sobre os comentários do gêmeo acinzentado. Sentia-se ligeiramente especial para Atsumu por causa do que Osamu dissera, mas talvez fosse só porque Atsumu não tinha o que esconder.

Afinal, o que Sakusa faria? Já tinham se conhecido nas atuais circunstâncias, não tinha o que fingir.

Atsumu, sete andares acima, tinha o choro embolado na garganta, de novo. Sua mãe segurava suas mãos e, com os olhos a transbordar, dizia que tentaria aliviar ao máximo qualquer coisa ruim que ele pudesse sentir.

O loiro teve vontade de pedir para que ela aliviasse o sofrimento de vê-la desse jeito, mas sabia que não tinha como. O pai, ao pé ao lado da mulher, que estava sentada na cadeira ao lado da cama de Atsumu, passava a mão ocasionalmente pelo seu cabelo.

— Nunca gostei dessa cor — falou. Atsumu riu com gosto, passando o dedo pelo olho, a fim de evitar que as lágrimas caíssem.

— Sabe que foi por isso que escolhi ela. — Sorriu e o senhor bagunçou os fios.

Atsumu tinha um turbilhão de sentimentos dentro dele. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria fingir que nada aconteceria, tinha vontade de sentar no colo de sua mãe e contar a ela tudo o que sempre sentiu e, enfim, se despedir. A essa altura, já não sabia mais qual a opção menos pior.

— A gente vai ficar na casa do Samu — falou a mulher, acariciando o rosto do filho. — Vamos te visitar todos os dias. Tudo bem? — Atsumu assentiu rapidamente, sentindo os olhos pesarem. Ela sorriu.

Apesar do jeito destrambelhado de Fuyuki, ela sabia bem como lidar com os gêmeos. Mesmo iguais, eles eram bem diferentes, e isso exigia que ela transparecesse sentimentos distintos em cada tipo de situação.

De qualquer forma, eles tinham um ponto em comum: eram surpreendentemente carinhosos. Atsumu brincava mais e gostava de atentar os mais velhos, irritando-os com brincadeiras idiotas e perguntas repetitivas; Osamu gostava de preparar coisas para eles, fossem desenhos, doces ou origamis. E, assim, Fuyuki e Hayato não se sentiam reprimidos em demonstrar nada.

Não faltava comunicação, independentemente de faltar palavras. As ações sempre foram priorizadas na família dos Miya.

E, assim, Fuyuki passava os dedos pelas bochechas de Atsumu com um sorriso caloroso, contido em lábios. Os olhos brilhavam, não somente devido ao choro, mas pelo amor que sentia pelo filho. Ele era seu maior tesouro, a primeira metade dele. Atsumu segurou a sua mão e ela se inclinou para beijar sua testa.

— Vamos embora agora — disse. Atsumu assentiu. Ele mesmo pedira para que eles não ficassem o dia todo no hospital.

— Obrigado... por– por virem e por entenderem.

— Nós sempre estaremos do seu lado, Tsumu — disse Hayato, deixando um beijo na cabeça de Atsumu.

Ele sorriu, rindo pouco. Assistiu aos pais saírem do quarto conforme acenavam com uma paz desigual no peito. Sentia-se mais leve, ainda que mais triste.

E dessa mesma forma os próximos dias se seguiram. Estava leve, e triste.

Mentalmente, contava quanto tempo ainda tinha. Se a previsão de Suna, a mais longa, estava correta, ele tinha mais quatro dias, ou algo assim — era o seu limite. Toda vez que abria os olhos de manhã com o cumprimento de uma enfermeira a lhe dar comida e medicá-lo, ele sentia-se renovado, e um fardo.

Estando prestes a morrer, Atsumu não entendia por que prolongar ainda mais. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ouvir as histórias mirabolantes de seu pai, comer os onigiris de Osamu, receber um tricô de sua mãe e fazer Sakusa rir, tudo mais uma vez, tudo isso fazia valer o dia. Fazia valer a dor no peito e o nervosismo sempre que sentia alguma palpitação, por menor que fosse.

Suspirou e acenou para a enfermeira, que o deixava sozinho. “Estável”. Era isso o que Atsumu estava: não bem, nem mal, mas estável. Perguntava-se quanto mais tempo tinha de estabilidade.

Não tinha mais esperanças, afinal, sabia que elas não existiam, mas, como todo ser humano, teimava em realmente crer nisso. Torcia para que durasse mais uns 50 anos e chegasse aos 80, com cachinhos grisalhos ao seu lado e– Atsumu riu anasalado diante da imaginação.

Cada dia mais pegava-se pensando em como seu mísero futuro seria preenchido de Sakusa. Era ridículo, sabia, afinal eram apenas mais alguns dias, mas a ideia de Sakusa estar consigo acalmava-o. Kiyoomi era, definitivamente, o melhor anestésico possível, e Atsumu não queria dividi-lo com ninguém.

Era gostoso: a primeira pessoa a ficar com ele no dia era Sakusa, e também era a última. Durante o almoço, ficava com Osamu e a tarde era preenchida dos seus velhinhos favoritos. Por pior que se sentisse por admitir isso, as manhãs e as noites eram seus momentos preferidos.

Não teve que esperar muito até ouvir um toquezinho na porta. Olhou para Sakusa e deu um sorriso breve.

— Acho que aqueles ovinhos chocaram — falou Sakusa. Atsumu sorriu e se levantou. Sentia-se um pouco fraco, mas não mencionou nada. Tinha se alimentado direito, e tomado todos os remédios. Não tinha o que fazer.

Seguiu Sakusa até o jardim. Aquele lugar tornara-se o ponto de encontro favorito dos dois. Lá, sentiam-se mais livres e não se importavam com praticamente nada.

Finalmente, mais de dois piados podiam ser escutados da árvore onde estava o ninho. Aquela mãe-pássaro finalmente era mãe de verdade.

Sentaram-se no banco e Atsumu apoiou o braço neste, apoiando a cabeça na mão. Sakusa coçou a orelha e olhou para Atsumu, que o assistia por um tempo mais longo que o ideal, deixando Sakusa ligeiramente fora de sua zona de conforto.

— O que foi? — Atsumu sorriu fraco, negando com a cabeça.

— Sonhei com você hoje.

— Ah, é? — Atsumu assentiu.

— A gente tinha um cachorro.

— Qual era o nome?

— Não lembro.

— E como ele era?

— Grande. E estabanado. E fofo. Cor de caramelo, sabe? — Atsumu sorriu, virando-se para frente. Encolheu as pernas, abraçando-as. — A gente só brincava com ele. Era um jardim, mas não era aqui. Era de alguma casa. — Sakusa assentiu.

— A gente morava junto? — indagou, virando o rosto para observar Atsumu. Ele engoliu em seco e fez que sim.

— Isso mesmo.

Sakusa riu anasalado e, reunindo toda a sua coragem, deslizou pelo banco, ficando mais próximo de Atsumu. O loiro tentou conter o sorriso, olhando para o outro lado, mas o calor de Sakusa fazia questão de martelar sua mente.

Ele mordiscou o interior das bochechas, nervoso, até que sentiu fios em seu pescoço. Sakusa tinha apoiado a cabeça em seu ombro.

Atsumu umedeceu os lábios e inclinou a cabeça para o lado de Sakusa, sentindo o cheiro de shampoo de bambu adentrar suas narinas. Sorriu.

— Nunca consegui ficar assim com ninguém — admitiu Sakusa. Atsumu nada disse. — Eu tenho nojo das pessoas.

— Nossa. — Atsumu riu. — O jeito que você faz eu me sentir especial é diferente, sabe? — Sakusa riu de volta.

— Não nesse sentido, imbecil. Eu literalmente tenho medo de pegar toda e qualquer doença só de encostar em alguém. Você sabe disso.

— E você trabalha em um hospital... — Riu anasalado, lembrando-se desse detalhe. Sakusa deu de ombros.

— Ironicamente, acho aqui um lugar limpo e que está sob meu controle.

— Você é pirado. — Atsumu sentiu a cabeça de Sakusa se mexer conforme ria. Seu coração palpitou, mas, dessa vez, ele não se preocupou.

— _Enfim_ — retomou Sakusa —, eu não me preocupo tanto assim quando eu estou com você.

— Obrigado, eu acho. Mas não faz muito sentido, né? Fobias não têm exceções.

— Digo, eu ainda me coço para desinfetar as mãos quando nos encostamos, mas acho que outras coisas se tornam mais importantes que a fobia quando estamos juntos — falou. Por causa da situação, Sakusa ouviu quando Atsumu engoliu em seco. Ele riu. — Eu gosto de você, Tsum.

Atsumu acabou perdendo todas as estruturas e inclinou-se para frente, gargalhando com gosto. Parecia rir de nervoso. Virou-se para Sakusa, que perdera o apoio para a cabeça. O moreno tinha os olhos brilhantes e, Atsumu arriscaria dizer, aparentemente apaixonados. Apaixonados ou não, eram certamente apaixonantes.

— Tá falando sério? — Sakusa fez que sim serenamente.

— Por que não estaria? — Atsumu deu de ombros.

— Sei lá. Vai que pirou de vez.

— Já pirei só pelo fato de gostar de você, Tsum.

— Ai, essa doeu. — Sakusa riu e voltou a se acomodar no ombro de Atsumu, que relaxou um pouco mais. — Eu também gosto de você, Omi.

— É?

— É.

— Mesmo?

— Mesmo.

— Tsum? — chamou e endireitou a postura. Atsumu o olhou, esperando que continuasse. Sakusa riu e abanou as mãos. — Deixa quieto.

— Diz.

— Acho que entendi por que chamam de borboletas — falou. Atsumu engoliu em seco e ficou a olhar para Sakusa.

Perderam-se um no outro. Sentiam-se tão, mas tão expostos naquela situação, abrindo-se sobre seus sentimentos, mas nenhum tinha receio algum, nenhum estava temeroso. Atsumu sorriu contido, após umedecer os lábios.

— Eu te beijaria agora, mas acho que você teria um treco, né? — Sakusa riu e fez que sim.

— Acho que sim. E não só porque não sei lidar com essas coisas, mas também porque é nojento.

— Posso beijar seu rosto, então? — perguntou. Sakusa engoliu em seco e, ainda hipnotizado pelo olhar de Atsumu, fez que sim com a cabeça.

Atsumu se ajeitou no banco e puxou para mais perto o suporte para soro. Indagou:

— Posso sentar no seu colo? Sem entonação sexual. — Sakusa riu da idiotice do outro e fez que sim, arrumando as pernas.

Atsumu se colocou sobre o colo do outro e segurou com cuidado o rosto de Kiyoomi. Estavam em silêncio, com as mentes mais barulhentas que feira de domingo.

Ele evitou passar os dedos pelos lábios de Sakusa, por mais que estivesse se coçando para fazê-lo. Entendia como Sakusa estava se controlando para manter aquela posição.

Lentamente, Atsumu encostou os lábios na testa de Sakusa. Ao afastar-se, sentia as pontas dos dedos formigarem. Sakusa tinha um sorriso terno no rosto. Depois, Atsumu beijou a ponta do nariz do outro, depois sua bochecha direita, e a esquerda, depois trilhou uma série de beijos pelo seu queixo, descendo um pouco ao pescoço. Todos os beijos eram miúdos e rápidos, não muito molhados, para não incomodar Sakusa. Atsumu nunca demonstrou tanta afeição romanticamente, mas tudo o que pensava quando via Sakusa era enchê-lo de beijinhos. Finalmente estava fazendo isso.

Ao que Atsumu afastou o rosto, Sakusa abriu os olhos, que nem percebera ter fechado. Ele sorriu outra vez e, contrariando toda a gritaria interna, segurou Atsumu pela nuca e o puxou para um beijo de verdade.

Atsumu fechou os olhos rapidamente, aproveitando o contato. Não sabia se deveria fazer algo a mais, então esperou que Sakusa tomasse a iniciativa. Nada aconteceu. Logo se afastaram.

— Você não escovou os dentes depois de comer. Por isso não te beijo mais. — Atsumu gargalhou. Passou os braços pelos ombros de Sakusa, envolvendo seu pescoço. Mexeu em alguns cachinhos de sua nuca.

— Temos tempo. — Ironicamente, essa era a única coisa que Atsumu pensava.

Até que o assunto voltasse às casualidades de sempre, Atsumu sentiu seu coração bater forte no peito. Não sabia se deveria se preocupar, mas achava que não era necessário, visto que estava deitado no colo de Sakusa, recebendo cafuné na cabeça. Era justificável, não?

Olhava para Sakusa, que, por sua vez, olhava em volta. Ele estava desconcentrado.

— Por que você não trabalha mais?

— Ah. — Sakusa riu fraco. Deu de ombros. — Precisava de uma folga, e passava tempo demais com você. Juntei as duas coisas. Ainda tenho duas semanas de férias, de qualquer maneira. — Atsumu assentiu.

— Tem algum plano? Pra semana que vem. — Sakusa virou-se para ele e tirou sua franja do rosto. Tinha um sorriso singelo no rosto. Negou com a cabeça.

— Vou ver o que me aguarda. — Atsumu sorriu fraco.

— Sabia que comecei um projeto novo?

— Projeto?

— Pra um livro. — Sakusa franziu o cenho.

— Como? — Atsumu riu.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Não vou conseguir terminar. — Sakusa emaranhou os dedos nos fios loiros. Alguns caíram em suas mãos, provavelmente devido aos remédios que Atsumu tomava. Não comentou nada.

— E sobre o que é?

— Sobre um garoto que tem que salvar o mundo. Sozinho.

— Salvar o mundo do quê?

— Não pensei nessa parte ainda. — Sakusa riu com gosto. — Para de rir — disse Atsumu, rindo. — É sério. Eu só sei que ele tem que salvar o mundo e é enviado pra essa missão sozinho, mas no meio do caminho ele faz um amigo. Ele tem o cabelo colorido, amarelo. Bem cor de marca-texto, sabe? — Sakusa riu.

— E aí?

— E eles salvam o mundo juntos.

— Final feliz?

— Sim. Voltam pra cidadezinha do garoto e ele e o de cabelo colorido, que não tinha uma casa, passam a morar juntos. Eles crescem e salvam o mundo outras vezes. Juntos.

— E... tem algum significado oculto, esse projeto?

— Em?

— Digo — Sakusa riu da confusão alheia —, tem alguma metáfora escondida por aí?

— Ah. — Atsumu sorriu e deu de ombros. — Eu gostaria de salvar o mundo. E talvez o menino de cabelo amarelo seja uma versão mais empolgada sua. Mas só talvez.

— Sim... só talvez.

— Isso. Bom que sabe.

— E qual o nome dele?

— Ora, não é óbvio? — Sakusa uniu as sobrancelhas. — “Menino de cabelo amarelo”. — Ambos riram.

— Idiota.

Silêncio se fez e Atsumu fechou os olhos por um tempo. Após ouvir Sakusa suspirar, ele abriu os olhos. Via algumas nuvens brancas.

— O que você acha de vidas passadas? — perguntou. Sakusa estalou a língua no céu da boca.

— Nunca pensei muito sobre isso.

— Não? Eu pensava constantemente antes de chegar a uma conclusão.

— E qual a sua conclusão?

— Conheci o espiritismo. Não que eu siga fielmente, mas é interessante. — Sakusa olhou para Atsumu. — Diz que cada alma tem uma missão no mundo e, viajando de corpo em corpo, ela vai aprendendo coisas até que consiga cumprir essa missão.

— Que tipo de missão? — Atsumu deu de ombros outra vez.

— Depende. Às vezes, por exemplo, a minha nem tem a ver comigo. Minha missão pode ser só, sei lá, fazer a alma do Osamu amadurecer, para que na próxima vida dele, ele vá cuidar de outras. É variável. — Sakusa assentiu, colocando-se a imaginar. — Nesse tempo que passei aqui, acho que pensei mais sobre qual a minha missão.

— Chegou em alguma conclusão?

— Lembra que disse que eu tentava ser alguém? Ou que eu queria ser? — Sakusa fez que sim. — Eu acho que talvez minha missão fosse descobrir que eu não preciso ser alguém pra ser alguém.

— O quê? — Sakusa perguntou risonho. Atsumu riu de volta.

— Tipo, eu não preciso descobrir a cura do câncer pra ser “alguém”. Poxa, sou o Atsumu, filho da Fuyuki e do Hayato, gêmeo do Osamu e... _algo_ de Kiyoomi.

— “Sakusa” — Sakusa corrigiu, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

— Nem em sonho você acredita que um dia te chamarei assim.

— Eu te falei que já te achava alguém, Tsum.

— Mas era tipo uma cola, pô. Não podia só virar e falar “é verdade, Omi, você tem razão, obrigado, agora minha missão está completa!”. — Sakusa gargalhou.

— Idiota. Mas e agora que acha que sua missão está completa? O que acontece? — Atsumu fez um bico e deu de ombros.

— Não sei. Acho que minha alma vai pra outro plano espiritual e vai descansar. Ela não tem mais o que fazer por aqui — falou.

— Vai fazer falta, sua alma.

— E eu não? Só a alma?

— Você também, imbecil.

— Precisa ofender mesmo?

— Sim, precisa, porque você é imbecil mesmo. — Atsumu sorriu a Sakusa, que sentiu algo pular dentro dele.

— Qual será a minha missão?

— Eu acredito que parte da missão é descobrir qual é. Se todos soubessem, seria muito fácil.

— É verdade...

— Talvez a sua fosse me ajudar.

— Hm?

— É. Me ajudar não só na minha, mas... sabe? Como pessoa e tal.

— “E tal”. — Sakusa riu.

— Ah, você entendeu... — Atsumu sorriu, dando uma espécie de tapa no braço de Sakusa. — Mas sei lá, né? — Sakusa gargalhou.

E o tempo passou.

* * *

— Sakusa! — chamou uma voz na recepção. Sakusa estava caminhando ao elevador quando se virou. O rapaz simpático lhe entregou uma sacola. — Um Osamu pediu para que você entregasse a Atsumu — disse.

— Obrigado, Sugawara. — Ele sorriu e acenou.

No cubículo de metal, ele deu uma olhada dentro da sacola. Era uma embalagem com um onigiri desenhado. Embaixo: “Onigiri Miya “ e, anexado em um post it, um recado, que dizia “Tsumu, hoje não vou poder te ver. Desculpa! Aproveita os onigiris. Por conta da casa! :P”. Sakusa sorriu e foi ao quarto 602.

Chegando lá. Sakusa tirou o casaco e o colocou sobre uma cadeira por ali. Olhou para Atsumu.

— Dormindo ainda, Tsum? — perguntou Sakusa, rindo anasalado. Atsumu estava virado de costas para a porta, coberto até os ombros. As pernas estavam encolhidas.

Às vezes, quando ficava sozinho, Atsumu optava por simplesmente virar e dormir, para que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Sakusa não pôde vir tão cedo, como de costume, então ele provavelmente apenas teria comido e voltado a dormir.

— Tsum? — chamou outra vez e, sem que o loiro reagisse, Sakusa sentiu seu próprio corpo gelar. Ele se aproximou de Atsumu e o virou pelo ombro.

Ele tinha os olhos semicerrados e o cenho franzido. O rosto estava branco e os fios da testa, molhados.

— Atsumu? — chamou Sakusa, que segurava seus ombros.

— Omi... que bom que você... chegou... — Sorriu fraco Atsumu. Sakusa revirou os olhos e olhou para as máquinas que monitoravam o outro. Elas mostravam um ritmo menor, mas não chegava a ser tão preocupante assim. Contudo, aos poucos, o ritmo parecia diminuir. Olhou para Atsumu. — Chama o Rintarou — disse com dificuldade. — Tá vindo.

— O quê? “Tá vindo” o quê? — Nesse instante, Atsumu se levantou bruscamente e tossiu sangue em todo o cobertor azul. — Idiota — praguejou antes de pressionar o botão ao lado da cama. Atsumu fechou os olhos e Sakusa jurou ver sua vida desvaindo. Piscou os olhos com força e franziu o cenho, irritado. — Você não vai morrer agora, Atsumu Miya. — E começou a massagem cardíaca.

Aumentava a força, sempre tomando cuidado para não ser exagerado, ao ponto de machucar Atsumu. Amaldiçoou a tudo quanto é divindade, mas agradeceu quando os primeiros enfermeiros chegaram.

— O relatório? — perguntaram, aglomerando-se ao redor de Sakusa.

— Parada. Ele– Ele parecia– Não sei. Não sei — falou, não interrompendo os movimentos. — Peguem os desfibriladores! — ordenou. Os enfermeiros se entreolharam.

— Podem pegar. — Uma voz chegou. Era Suna. — Sakusa, saia da sala.

— Me dá — disse a uma enfermeira, que estava com o aparelho. Ela hesitou e, assim que ele tentou pegar à força, Suna interveio outra vez.

— Shimizu, continue o procedimento. Garanta que está bombeando sangue por ele — falou. Ao que Suna puxou um pouco Sakusa para longe de Atsumu, a mulher ergueu as mangas e fez o que Sakusa fazia, contando mentalmente.

— Suna, me solta, caralho. — Suna puxou Sakusa com força até a porta do quarto.

— Pirou, foi, porra? Tá louco, merda? — Suna praticamente sussurrava, não querendo arrumar confusão. Sakusa respirava com dificuldade e olhava fixamente para Atsumu, desacordado. Ele piscou algumas vezes. Suna pensou que ele recuperaria a sanidade, mas ele apenas olhou irritado para o castanho.

— Sai da frente, Suna — falou com a voz ríspida, apelando para o porte maior, como se isso pudesse ameaçar o outro. Suna arqueou uma sobrancelha e chamou:

— Seguranças! Tirem ele daqui — ordenou.

— Tá brincando?

— Você não é o médico dele, Sakusa. Pensei que estivesse com isso bem claro na cabeça. — Ao que Sakusa foi guiado até o elevador (contra sua vontade), Suna fechou a porta, empurrou os óculos ao topo do nariz e pegou os desfibriladores. — 400 joules. E lá vamos nós de novo, garoto. — Sorriu a Atsumu. — Vai acabar o dia vivo, se depender de mim. — Esfregou os desfibriladores e, tendo o peito de Atsumu exposto, ordenou: — Afastar.

* * *

Sakusa tremia na sala de espera. Ele passou um longo tempo andando de um lado para o outro, mas a ansiedade já tomava conta cada vez mais, então optou por ficar sentado. Ele balançava as pernas rápida e repetidamente, como se isso fosse aliviar um pouco. Não funcionava.

Ele olhava para a porta, esperando que alguém ali aparecesse para dar-lhe qualquer notícia que fosse. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo se passou até que Suna finalmente apareceu.

Ele se levantou, mas não conseguiu sair do lugar. Suna foi até ele.

— Estável — falou. Sakusa soltou todo o ar que segurava e se jogou na cadeira, tentando retomar o ritmo respiratório. Suna sentou-se ao seu lado. — Sakusa, eu queria pedir desculpa pelo jeito como–

— O que aconteceu com ele? — perguntou. — Quando eu cheguei, eu achei que estivesse dormindo, mas ele tava suando frio e– e tava péssimo, Suna. Péssimo. Eu não soube o que fazer. Ele ainda falou “tá vindo”, e aí apagou. Eu fiquei–

— Ele me disse um dia que consegue antecipar ataques anormais. Eles vêm sempre depois de um aumento nas palpitações e de bradicardia — diminuição da frequência cardíaca —, além da hemoptise — regurgitação de sangue.

— Ele nunca me disse nada.

— E por que diria? — Sakusa deu de ombros.

— Acho que poderia ser relevante. — Foi a vez de Suna dar de ombros. — Foi por falta de oxigênio?

— Acredito que sim. Pedi que ele fizesse alguns exames, mas suspeito que seja por insuficiência respiratória mesmo. — Basicamente, por insuficiência da válvula mitral, fica um acúmulo de sangue no átrio esquerdo, que, por sua vez, não consegue receber a quantidade ideal de sangue oxigenado dos pulmões, o que interrompe todo o processo. Isso faz com que haja acúmulo de sangue nos pulmões, que não consegue seguir funcionando normalmente. Em suma: nenhum órgão, nem mesmo o coração, recebe oxigênio o suficiente. O coração é o primeiro a parar de funcionar, interrompendo as batidas.

— Vai para oxigenoterapia?

— É o jeito. Depois de uma cirurgia de drenagem. É de mínima invasão, será com ele acordado. Sabe como é. — Sakusa assentiu. — E, desculpa, Sakusa.

— Tudo bem. Me desculpa também. Eu perdi um pouco a racionalidade ali. Fiquei desesperado. — Suna sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e pôs a mão em seu ombro. Depois, se levantou.

— Eu aviso quando puder ver ele. — Sakusa agradeceu e assistiu ao jaleco de Suna balançar conforme ele voltava ao trabalho.

* * *

Atsumu ainda não se acostumara com os fios saindo de seu nariz. Era incrivelmente desconfortável, mas sentia o oxigênio em seu corpo como há muito tempo não sentia.

Ao lado da sua cama, perto do suporte de soro, havia, agora, uma espécie de “maleta”. Era um concentrador de oxigênio, de onde obtinha o ar que respirava.

Riu diante de como era patético. Nem mais respirava sozinho, praticamente.

Olhou para o outro lado, na direção da porta, e lá estava o casaco marrom de Sakusa, o que Atsumu tanto gostava. Perguntou-se o que tinha acontecido e se lembrou de como seu dia começara.

Ele estava bem e sabia que Sakusa demoraria um pouco para chegar, porque tinha uma consulta no dermatologista. Ele avisou no dia anterior. Até aí tudo bem.

**[AVISO DE POTENCIAL GATILHO: INÍCIO DE UM ATAQUE DE PÂNICO]**

Tomou o café da manhã e estava pronto para começar um novo livro, talvez _A Bússola de Ouro_ , mas começou a se sentir um pouco mal. Não era nada novo, mas parecia diferente, ainda assim.

Depois de tanto tempo, Atsumu já estava habituado com a experiência de sentir seu coração palpitar. Não era nem um pouco agradável, sentir seu coração batendo contra o peito, como se tentasse escapar. Era forte, apesar de sentir-se cada vez mais fraco.

O ritmo foi caindo, ele conseguia sentir. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Tentou manualmente, mesmo sabendo que era inútil, mandar seu coração bater normalmente.

Sentiu seu peito apertar e optou por se deitar, sem mais forças para ficar sentado. Mal respirava direito, não pela falta de oxigênio, mas porque exigia esforço demais.

As palmas estavam molhadas, suava frio por inteiro. Começou a tremer e podia jurar que seu coração pararia a qualquer instante.

Encolheu-se, sentindo seu interior se desdobrar, como se levasse facadas internas, do próprio corpo. Não sabia mais se sentia um ataque cardíaco ou um ataque de pânico. Só sabia que já não respirava mais.

**[FIM DO ATAQUE]**

Quando se deu conta, não estava mais sozinho. Sorriu diante da visão de Sakusa. Com a vista embaçada, ele parecia um anjo a resgatá-lo.

No próximo instante, estava numa máquina a examiná-lo. Aparentemente, mais uma vez, tinha experimentado a morte e voltado à vida. Riu só.

— Tô ficando bom nisso — comentou desgraçado, encerrando a memória. Olhou pela janela.

Deu uma olhada no calendário que prendera abaixo da televisão. Segundo a última previsão de Rintarou, tinha mais um dia. Amanhã seria o último.

Sorriu e sentiu-se pequeno. Queria pedir a Deus apenas mais um. Se pudesse, imploraria todo santo dia por mais um. Apenas mais um momento, um último suspiro. Era só o que queria. Apenas mais um pouquinho.

Quando reparou, estava chorando. Limpou o rosto rapidamente e respirou fundo.

Relaxou um pouco, assistindo às ruas movimentadas pela janela, assim como as árvores balançando. Foi interrompido por um toque na porta.

— Samu. — Sorriu. O irmão se sentou ao pé da cama.

— Fiquei sabendo.

— Foda. — Osamu riu anasalado, negando com a cabeça.

— Você não toma jeito mesmo, né? É tudo que tem a dizer? “Foda”? — indagava com um sorriso leve no rosto.

— Fugiria do personagem, pô. Não posso descaracterizar tão pouquinho antes do final do livro. — Osamu sorriu e puxou Atsumu para um abraço.

— Eu te amo, Tsumu — sussurrou.

— Eu pensei em te zoar, mas... acho que não é o momento — comentou.

— Cabaço — praguejou Osamu.

— Também te amo, Samu.

— Coisa de baitola. — Atsumu riu, dando um soco fraco nas costas do irmão. — Combina com você.

— Vai se ferrar. — Osamu riu com gosto.

Ficaram um pouco sem jeito em seguida. Atsumu suspirou.

— É... Samu?

— É amanhã, né? A data que o Suna deu.

— Sim. Você tava contando também? — Osamu revirou os olhos.

— Desde criança a gente faz contagem regressiva pra tudo, Tsumu. Não tem como fugir disso. — Atsumu riu.

— É verdade.

— Mas, ei... — Osamu umedeceu os lábios. Atsumu sorriu a ele.

— Eu sei, Samu. Relaxa. Sem nenhum ressentimento.

— Tsumu, aquele dia que você pensou que tinha derrubado e perdido uma nota de 1000 ienes. Fui eu. Eu queria comprar dois volumes do mangá que eu gostava, mas tava zerado. Desculpa.

— Você _o quê_?

— Você disse sem ressentimento!

— Mas não tava esperando você lançar uma dessas!

— Desculpa? — Atsumu gargalhou.

— Eu me senti a pessoa mais azarada do mundo naquele dia. E você só tinha me roubado. — Osamu deu de ombros.

— É pra pagar por todo o onigiri que você já comeu de graça.

— Ei, sou seu irmão, tenho privilégios. De gêmeo ainda!

— Ué, então eu também tenho. — Atsumu revirou os olhos e pediu a que Osamu se aproximasse. Quando ele o fez, empurrou sua cabeça.

— Seu palerma.

— Pirralho.

— Sou o mais velho.

— Velhote.

— Pirralho. — Osamu sorriu, olhando para o irmão.

— Vou sentir sua falta.

— Espero mesmo.

— Sabe, é impossível não sentir. Você é meu irmão gêmeo, né? — Osamu riu sozinho, e soava triste. — Cara, e _como_ vou sentir sua falta...

— Ei, Samu. Não esquenta com isso. Quero que você se case e tenha quarenta e quatro gatos. Chame um deles de Atsumu e segue a vida. Beleza? Aceito um luto de uma semana, no máximo. Se passar disso, e eu vou saber se passar, volto aqui e amaldiçoo sua vida. Fechado? — Apontava o dedo para Osamu, que fungou antes de assentir.

— Fechado. — Apertaram as mãos e Osamu aproveitou essa deixa para puxá-lo para outro abraço.

— Te odeio, mas você é um irmão do caralho.

— Obrigado.

— Não vai dizer o mesmo sobre mim, não? — Atsumu perguntou, assistindo a Osamu pegar suas coisas e acenar, da porta.

— Vou não. Você sabe que não precisa. — Atsumu sorriu. Osamu sorriu de volta e fez um coração com as mãos. Atsumu lhe mostrou o dedo do meio antes de Osamu sumir de vista.

— Obrigado — disse a Osamu outra vez, mesmo que ele já estivesse a metros de distância.

* * *

— Ei, Omi. — Estavam no jardim, no mesmo banco onde trocaram seu primeiro beijo. Atsumu estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodas, por recomendação de Suna, para que seu coração não se esforçasse tanto.

— Hm?

— Como será que é o Céu?

— Não sabia que você era religioso assim. Espiritismo, Céu... — Atsumu riu.

— Não sou. É só que tô pensando mais nisso recentemente — disse. Sakusa assentiu.

— Sobre o Céu, não sei.

— Eu também não. Será que vou descobrir?

— O Céu? — Virou-se para Atsumu, que assentiu. Sakusa fez um “pff” com a boca. — Você vai é pro Inferno. — Atsumu gargalhou.

— Quanta maldade...

— Vai até roubar o lugar do Diabo por lá. — Atsumu deu um soco no braço de Sakusa, que riu. — Mas talvez você conheça. Ou talvez não exista. Não sei.

— Queria te contar se eu descobrir algo.

— Eu espero pra ver — falou. Atsumu sorriu e beijou a bochecha de Sakusa.

— Tudo bem, né? Nem perguntei. Desculpa. — Sakusa riu e pôs o braço pelos ombros de Atsumu, depositando um carinho em sua orelha.

— Fica tranquilo.

— Sabe, eu escovei os dentes antes de virmos.

— Ah, é?

— É.

— E daí? — Atsumu fechou a cara, fazendo Sakusa gargalhar. — Vou pensar no seu caso, Tsum.

Ficaram em silêncio, observando o jardim. Atsumu fez um bico pensativo e olhou para Sakusa.

— Qual sua flor favorita?

— Watsonias, acho.

— Watson? Tipo, “elementar, meu caro Watson”?

Sakusa calou-se. Ele olhou para Atsumu. Observaram-se por um tempo.

O silêncio prevaleceu até que Sakusa quase caísse do banco de tanto rir. Segurou-se no braço de Atsumu conforme sentia a barriga doer e os cantos dos olhos se encherem d’água.

Atsumu riu um pouco no início, mas agora sorria apenas de assistir ao outro. Gostava de fazer Sakusa rir. Era provavelmente o som que ele mais gostava no mundo.

Um bom tempo atrás, Atsumu percebeu que, quando ele ria muito, sentia uma falta de ar nem um pouco agradável e não muito “natural”, por assim dizer. Sabia que seus amigos também ficavam sem ar, mas duvidava que eles não conseguissem recuperar logo em seguida. Temeroso que pudesse não vir a recuperá-lo, tentou se conter ao rir.

Assim, Atsumu não ria muito. Por mais que sorrisse o tempo inteiro e soltasse risinhos aqui e ali, não passava disso. Eram poucas as vezes que genuinamente gargalhava. Se bem que isso contradizia seu comportamento recentemente: ele se soltara mais, especificamente por causa de Sakusa.

Atsumu simplesmente não conseguia se preocupar tanto assim ao redor dele. Mas, de qualquer maneira, nesses bons anos sentindo-se assim, aprendeu a fazer o máximo para que os outros rissem, e Sakusa estava incluso nisso. Ele era a pessoa que Atsumu mais queria fazer rir.

Atsumu, se pudesse, gastaria cada segundo do resto de sua vida fazendo-o rir. E mal sabia ele que o seu riso também era o som preferido de Kiyoomi.

Então, Atsumu sentiu algo em seu interior. Sorriu contido e virou-se para Sakusa. Umedeceu os lábios e coçou sua própria nuca, repentinamente nervoso.

— Omi? — chamou. Sakusa interrompeu o riso, recompondo-se, e virou-se para Atsumu. — Posso te mostrar uma coisa? — Sakusa assentiu. — Vem.

Atsumu começou a girar as rodas de sua cadeira e guiou Sakusa pelo corredor. O suporte de soro e o concentrador de oxigênio estavam bem colocados ali, não tendo que ser carregados pelo loiro e, portanto, não o preocupando. Ele tentou ir o mais rápido possível, sabendo que Sakusa estava a uma velocidade menor que a que normalmente caminha.

No elevador, foram ao primeiro andar. Atsumu seguiu o caminho sem dizer nada.

— O que é?

— Nada demais. Não se empolga. — Sakusa sorriu e continuou a acompanhar o outro. Enfim, chegaram.

— A biblioteca? — Atsumu sorriu.

— Passei um tempinho aqui, por mais que tenha reclamado quando você comentou, semanas atrás. — Sakusa assentiu, recordando-se. — E eu descobri uma coisa legal.

— O quê?

— Vem. — Atsumu foi a uma estante em específico. Sakusa leu a placa de orientação: “estrangeiro”.

Atsumu se levantou com certa dificuldade e apontou para um dos primeiros livros ali. Pegou um “qualquer” e entregou a ele.

— _Love line_ — Sakusa leu. Atsumu assentiu. — O que tem?

— Vê direito, ô. — Sakusa correu os olhos pela capa. Então, ele sorriu.

— “A. Miya”. — Atsumu desviou o olhar e assentiu. — Por que não me contou que seus livros estavam aqui?

— Eu não sabia. Descobri esses dias, pra falar a verdade. E, bem, tô contando agora, não tô? — Sakusa revirou os olhos e pegou outro.

— _The B side_.

— Ah... — Atsumu resmungou em um tom nostálgico. — Um dos meus primeiros trabalhos. É sobre uma menina que não conseguia se encaixar e assistia à melhor amiga viver um clichê adolescente. Era o segundo lado dos clássicos de romance adolescente, o “lado B”. No final, ela também se descobre bissexual, o que aumenta a importância do “B”. — Riu. — Querendo ou não, é também um clichê.

— E o outro?

— _Love Line_? É sobre um rapaz que não conseguia se apaixonar de jeito nenhum, até que ele faz um novo amigo na faculdade, e descobre os limites do que realmente é amor ou o que era amizade. No final, ele tava perdidamente apaixonado pelo melhor amigo. — Deu de ombros. Sakusa sorriu.

— Me deu vontade de ler.

— Pode ler. Eu gostaria que você lesse, na verdade. Eu fico com um pouco de vergonha de mostrar meus trabalhos, mas, pô, sou escritor, né? Óbvio que quero que você leia.

— Eu vou, Tsum. Não se preocupa. — Atsumu sorriu.

— Tem toda a coleção aqui. Não sei como eu não tinha reparado antes, sendo que passei por aqui.

— Acho que ainda era tudo muito novo, e era muita informação. — Assentiu.

— Só vou te pedir algo. — Sakusa olhou para Atsumu. — Leia em ordem de publicação. Alguns personagens aparecem em outras histórias e pode acabar te dando algum spoiler — disse.

— Pode deixar. Mais alguma coisa? — Atsumu olhou para a estante com seus livros no topo e assentiu lentamente, após um suspiro.

— Pode me levar de volta para o quarto? Eu tô cansado.

Sakusa ajudou Atsumu a reajeitar tudo no quarto. Deixou o suporte para soro na esquerda e o concentrador de oxigênio na direita, como Atsumu gostava.

O loiro estava sentado na cama, mexendo nos dedos. Sakusa, de alguma forma, não reparou, mas Atsumu tremia um pouco.

Atsumu umedeceu os lábios. Enfim, o cacheado percebeu que ele estava nervoso com algo. Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Atsumu. Pegou sua mão e o olhou.

Não disse nada, entretanto. Ficaram se olhando. Atsumu sorriu.

— Obrigado, Omi.

— Vai começar?

— Não pode?

— Não sei. Não sei se consigo — falou.

— Tem algumas coisas que eu gostaria de te dizer — disse. Sakusa engoliu em seco, olhando para as mãos juntas. — Eu não vou te esquecer, Omi. Minha alma, mesmo que vá para outro corpo, vai continuar te amando do mesmo jeito.

Sakusa, então, ergueu o olhar. Atsumu sorriu.

— Disse. — Sakusa sentiu os olhos se encherem e sorriu de volta. — Viu? Doeu? Era só um “te amo”, bobão.

— Idiota.

— Depois de escrever por tantos anos sobre amor aqui e ali, eu cheguei numa conclusão, sabe? — Sakusa assentiu.

— Qual?

— Amor é uma coisa... — riu anasalado — estranha.

— Jura? — perguntou retoricamente.

— As pessoas têm a tendência a achar que pode ser “cedo” ou “tarde” demais pra amar. Mas isso é tudo baboseira. Vai além, sabe? — Atsumu olhou para Sakusa, que ergueu o olhar. — É sobre conexão, e sobre se sentir bem com alguém. E, Omi, você faz eu me sentir bem — concluiu. Sakusa sorriu e se inclinou para perto de Atsumu.

Apoiaram as testas e Atsumu levou uma mão ao rosto de Sakusa, sentindo os cachos de sua nuca nas pontas dos dedos. Atsumu olhava para os olhos de Sakusa, que estavam direcionados à sua boca.

— Posso, Omi? — perguntou em um sussurro, quase sem voz. Sakusa fechou a boca, que estava inconscientemente semiaberta, engoliu em seco e assentiu.

— Pode. — E beijaram-se.

Foi como se fogos de artifício começassem a explodir ao fundo deles. Ambos estavam em euforia pura. Sakusa, mesmo lutando contra sua misofobia, sentia-se imerso no contato. Atsumu, por sua vez, esperou por isso “sua vida toda”, como diria, dramaticamente, e aproveitava cada instante.

Não chegaram a ficar muito tempo no contato. Foi o suficiente. Para ambos.

Sakusa sorriu tímido e Atsumu beijou a ponta de seu nariz. O sorriso de Sakusa cresceu tanto que seus olhos quase se fecharam.

— Omi? — chamou. Sakusa olhou-o. — Me desculpa interromper aqui — riu fraco. Só então Sakusa percebeu que ele chorava. Atsumu continuou: —, mas você pode chamar o Rintarou?

— Tsum...

— Não, não, por favor. — Atsumu negou com a cabeça inúmeras vezes, voltando a apoiar a mão no rosto de Sakusa. — Não perde aquele sorriso, por favor. Fica com ele.

— Tsum... — repetiu Sakusa. Ele já chorava, mesmo com o pedido de Atsumu de não perder o sorriso. — Eu não vou te deixar sozinho. — Atsumu sorriu fraco, notando Sakusa apertar o botão ao lado da cama com toda a força do mundo.

O loiro se deitou com dificuldade, tossindo um pouco. Sentiu sangue na boca e tentou engoli-lo de volta. Sakusa estalou a língua no céu da boca e o virou com cuidado.

— Não pode voltar aos pulmões, idiota. Tem que sair. — Atsumu regurgitou mais uma boa quantidade de sangue no lençol. Sakusa tirou o cabelo do rosto de Atsumu.

Ele voltou a se deitar de barriga para cima, olhando para o teto branco. Sakusa se inclinou para aparecer em seu campo de visão. Atsumu sorriu, piscando lentamente e com a visão embaçada, como antes.

— Você parece um anjo.

— Seu idiota... idiota... — Atsumu pôs a mão sobre o rosto de Sakusa outra vez, esta que foi segurada com força pelo outro. — Eu te amo, tá? Amo você, Tsum. Com todas as letras.

— O que houve? — Chegaram os enfermeiros. Não realmente gritaram, mas o volume repentino e consideravelmente alto fez Sakusa se assustar. Sabia que aquele era o fim da linha e não queria soltar a mão de Atsumu, mas ao que Suna chegou, ele não teve escolha. Antes, se levantou e deixou um selar nela. Soltou-a, assistindo-a cair, e saiu do quarto.

Atsumu, sentindo-se cada vez menos como ele mesmo, observou todo o percurso feito por Sakusa. Depois, olhou para Suna. E perdeu a consciência.

Sakusa assistiu pacientemente os longos 15 minutos de Suna tentando reviver Atsumu. Foi deprimente. O castanho tentou de inúmeras formas, e, mesmo com a iniciativa mais violenta possível com os desfibriladores, o marcador de batimentos cardíacos não voltou nunca a apitar.

Suna pôs as mãos no colchão e abaixou a cabeça. Olhou para Atsumu uma última vez, anotando mentalmente a expressão serena que ele carregava.

— Horário da morte de Atsumu Miya: 21:36. — Suna apoiou os braços no corpo de Atsumu e negou com a cabeça, batendo nela com as mãos cansadas. — Me desculpa, garoto. Eu fiz tudo o que podia. — Negou outra vez e se levantou. Indicou com a cabeça aos enfermeiros, que logo entenderam o que deveriam fazer, e se virou para Sakusa, no corredor, do outro lado da janela. Negou apenas uma vez. Sakusa assentiu e foi à recepção. Ele não tinha mais o que fazer no 7º andar.

* * *

Sakusa ficou atrás de todos. Estava com um terno que não usava há um bom tempo. Assistia aos conhecidos de Atsumu prestarem luto a ele, em frente ao seu túmulo.

Depois de receber a notícia, o tempo pareceu parar, ao mesmo tempo que correu como louco. Suna pediu que ligassem a Osamu, que parecia já esperar a notícia. Vieram rapidamente, os três Miya.

Fuyuki e Hayato se abraçaram e choraram no canto do quarto enquanto Osamu observava Atsumu com um sorriso genuíno no rosto, ainda que com várias lágrimas nos olhos. Perdera sua segunda metade e ainda não imaginava como seguiria adiante. Era tão estranho, tão confuso, perder Atsumu, que sempre estivera com ele, que sempre o irritara, que sempre o tirara do sério, que sempre o xingara. Queria ouvir um insulto uma última vez, uma piada péssima uma última vez. Qualquer coisa. Mas não tinha mais o que fazer. Osamu já aceitara isso quando fora visitá-lo naquele dia. Já tinha acertado tudo, e já estava “pronto” para deixar Atsumu ir, ou ao menos pensava que estava. Porém, é claro que não estava. Nunca estaria.

Sakusa demorou a conseguir sentir algo efetivamente. Teve a oportunidade de se “despedir” de Atsumu com ele ainda vivo, e não sabia se se sentia satisfeito com como o fizera, mas não tinha mais como voltar atrás. Deixou um último selar em sua testa, e deixou que os enfermeiros o levassem na maca para longe. Foi a última vez que Sakusa viu Atsumu.

Agora, lia em sua lápide: Atsumu Miya. 5 de outubro de 1995, ao lado de uma estrela. E 17 de junho de 2021, ao lado de uma cruz.

Já era dia 27. Um belo domingo, com pássaros cantando e o Sol bem alto no céu, com nuvens brancas circundando-o. Era o tipo de dia que Atsumu adoraria.

Sakusa suspirou e notou que as pessoas começavam a ir embora. Fuyuki e Hayato cumprimentaram-no, mas nada disseram além de “tenha um bom dia”. Sakusa não puxou nenhum assunto.

Aproximou-se de Osamu, que já era a última pessoa ali. Parou ao lado dele, respirando fundo.

— Ele estava feliz, não estava? — perguntou Osamu. Sakusa fez que sim. — Ele sabia.

— Hm? — Osamu sorriu fraco, limpando as lágrimas.

— Ele falou comigo mais cedo naquele dia. Já estava pronto. Estava só acertando contas. A mãe e o pai também disseram que ele conversou com eles, e agradeceu. Imagino que ele tenha feito o mesmo com você.

— Como ele sabia? — Osamu deu de ombros.

— Atsumu sempre teve mania de acertar quando uma coisa aconteceria. Foi um dia antes da data que Suna previu. Me choca o Atsumu não ter confiado cegamente. Acho que ele realmente sentiu vindo. — Sakusa suspirou e assentiu.

Suna falou com ele também. Naquela noite, ele perguntou se gostaria de carona para casa, a qual foi recusada sem muito esforço. Sakusa passou os próximos dias no hospital, especificamente na biblioteca, engolindo cada livro de seu novo autor preferido, A. Miya.

Mesmo indiretamente, Suna o ajudou bastante nesse tempo. Ele o levava água sempre que podia e o levava para almoçar. Sakusa conseguiu, depois de um período, agradecê-lo e tocar no assunto que se tornara tão delicado ao cacheado.

— Chega a dar raiva — falou o cinzento. Sakusa assentiu. — Como ele era tão tranquilo com tudo.

— O pior é que ele passava isso às pessoas. Naquela hora, eu tinha até me esquecido que ele era um paciente terminal. Ele era só... ele — disse. Virou-se para Osamu, que concordou, pensativo.

— O poder Atsumu nas pessoas. — Sakusa riu desgostoso. — Mas, enfim, eu já vou, Sakusa. Tenho que levar meus pais para casa.

— Vou ficar mais um pouco.

— Tudo bem. Se cuide, certo?

— Você também, Osamu. E eu sinto muito pela sua perda. — Osamu assentiu e pôs a mão no ombro de Sakusa, dando-lhe as costas.

Assim que não estava mais sendo observado, Osamu derrubou suas lágrimas. _Maldito poder Atsumu_ que o fez acreditar que estava tudo bem apenas para logo em seguida ter seu mundo desmoronado. Negou com a cabeça e olhou para o Sol por míseros 2 segundos, antes que os olhos se cansassem.

— Você também é um irmão do caralho, seu palerma — murmurou, desejando e imaginando que Atsumu seria o único a escutá-lo.

Sakusa se ajoelhou em frente à lápide e leu e releu o nome de Atsumu inúmeras vezes, como se isso fosse fazê-lo processar o que tinha acontecido. Não funcionou muito.

Ele ainda pensava que no dia seguinte iria ao hospital e iria ao quarto 602 encontrar o loiro, que o contaria sobre o último livro que lera, ou sobre a fofoca que escutara no refeitório. Contudo, sabia que a única coisa que encontraria seriam seus livros.

E, por falar neles, tirara um da bolsa. Sorriu a ele.

Era um livro fininho, que na verdade nem era um livro. Era um caderno, verde claro, cor de limão, com desenhos engraçadinhos. Na capa, à caneta, escrito: “Uma breve história sobre Atsumu Miya”.

Esse era o último “livro” publicado. Como Atsumu pedira, Sakusa seguiu a ordem, mesmo tendo notado a estranha presença desse aqui na lista. Engoliu todos os outros livros, com uma atenção surreal, até que chegasse no último.

Logo na primeira página, um recado de Atsumu: “Ei, Omi! Como vai? Espero que... ah, sei lá. Enfim, esse é um grande compilado sobre a minha vida, com informações que nunca conseguiram vir à tona em nossas conversas, mas que eu gostaria de contar em algum ponto. E é bastante atual! Talvez tenha até algumas informações sobre como esse tal de Atsumu Miya se sente sobre você. Vai ter que ler pra ver. E, Omi? Relaxa. O Céu é bastante agradável.”.

Sakusa já lera o livro. “Roubara-o” da biblioteca porque, na última página, Atsumu pediu para que ele o fizesse. Disse que, por mais que soasse egoísta, não queria ser esquecido pelo anjo dos cachos pretinhos que ele tanto amou em vida, e por isso queria deixar um presente.

Agora, Sakusa sabia que Atsumu quebrou o dedo mindinho do pé chutando um armário, quebrou o cotovelo caindo de um escorregador no parque que havia perto de sua casa, e, por fim, quebrou o cóccix por causa de um empurrão de Osamu (ele tinha comido o último cookie da jarra, quebrando seu acordo.

Além disso, sabia também que ele tinha mania de cuspir na garrafinha de água de Osamu quando ficava bravo — o que ele ressaltou nunca ter feito com Kiyoomi — e que já teve um cachorrinho chamado Pulga, pretinho e pequenino. Tudo foi ilustrado com cuidado, retratando, por exemplo, o pequeno Atsumu indo à escola com o pé engessado por causa de seu dedinho.

Sakusa não conseguiu evitar rir enquanto lia e observava cada traço. Além de tudo, foi escrito à mão, o que tornava tudo muito mais íntimo e próximo. Sakusa poderia sentir a presença de Atsumu ali, mesmo que estivessem apenas suas palavras.

Chegando ao fim, um desenho: Atsumu (que tinha ainda o mesmo tamanho de quando tinha 7 anos), com o coração batendo forte, mas não porque estava doente, e sim porque via uma figura de fios negros na porta de seu quarto. Sakusa sentia vergonha pensando que ele se sentia assim, mas ficou feliz em notar a reciprocidade.

Enfim, entendeu. Finalmente, depois de semanas, entendeu.

Seu coração se acelerava perto de Atsumu. E, por mais que, como o cardiologista estressado que era, contra a banalização do “fator-coração” no contexto de paixão, não conseguia mais negar que sentia arritmia cardíaca na presença de Atsumu Miya.

Sakusa sorriu, enfim. Foi a primeira vez, genuinamente, que sorriu depois do dia 17. Pôs a mão sobre a pedra da lápide e deixou um conjunto de flores ali. Watsonias brancas, suas favoritas. Junto a elas, um recado, que esperava, apenas, que chegasse a Atsumu, e que ele absorvesse todo o seu conteúdo. Era seu último pedido: que a alma de Atsumu, no Céu, no Inferno, já em outro corpo, ou onde quer que estivesse, conseguisse, de alguma forma, ler aquilo.

_Atsumu Miya, “Tsum”,_

_Ao longo de minha vida profissional, tratei de inúmeros e surreais casos de cardiopatias — doenças cardíacas. Algumas com final feliz, outras não tanto. Elas me faziam pensar em como o coração não se passa de apenas mais um órgão, e que, mesmo tão poderoso, é frágil como uma bexiga cheia d’água. Temos que tomar cuidado com ele._

_Diante disso, fiquei, como você pode imaginar, talvez um pouco neurótico com isso. Comecei até a praticar exercícios para garantir que ele estivesse saudável. E, digo com tranquilidade, como você sabe, que as pessoas dizendo que o coração “errou uma batida”, ou que “acelerou do nada” por causa de outra pessoa, era uma das coisas que mais me estressavam no mundo._

_Até que eu conheci você._

_Você me apresentou um lado do coração que eu não conhecia. E, é engraçado dizer isso, mas não tinha nada a ver com ventrículos, átrios ou válvulas, mas com o mais puro sentimento de amar._

_Mesmo que eu sinta que todo o meu amor morreu junto com você, sou grato; obrigado por ter me apresentado o amor, Tsum. Posso dizer, agora, sem me preocupar, que meu coração erra uma batida por você — você é a minha batida errada —, porque, Atsumu, eu, enfim, me apaixonei por você._

_Obrigado, Tsum, e espero que me assista daí de cima._

_Sakusa Kiyoomi, “Omi”_

**Author's Note:**

> MUITO MUITO MUITO OBRIGADA!!!!  
> sério, eu fico boba só de pensar que alguém chegou a ler até aqui. muito obrigada pela atenção e até a próxima.


End file.
